Goosebumps, Sudden Smiles And The Littlest Of Things
by Pongo Twistleton
Summary: Sirius Black's legendary arrogance has finally met its match in fiery Slytherin, Lyraa Sylvain. Will the most gorgeous guy in Hogwarts fall for a Slytherin: a symbol of everything he sought to escape? And perhaps this is what the bards call love. Perhaps names don't really matter. And perhaps, just perhaps, for Sirius and Lyraa there wasn't and never could be anyone but each other.
1. Prologue: Mrs Sylvain's Reprimand I

**Prologue: Mrs Sylvain's Reprimand I**

'There is going to be a dinner tonight, in honour of you starting at Hogwarts, Lyraa', Mrs Sylvain stepped into the spacious, tastefully decorated parlour. She slipped off her gloves and tossed them at the cringing house- elf waiting beside her. She was an impressive figure, this Mrs Madhavi Sylvain. Tall and slim, beautiful, always immaculately dressed, she had a commanding personality, a magical voice, one that was a light, tinkling chorus of bells when she was entertaining and an icily cold, frozen fountain when rebuking her daughter. Lyraa hated her.

'You will be on your best behaviour, in your best robes and you most certainly will not let our guests know just how much of a Muggle fancier you are.' She sighed dramatically, 'We'll stamp _that_ out of you yet.' Eleven year old Lyraa had listened to her mother, a sour taste growing in her mouth. She nodded curtly and disappeared up the stairs.

She locked the door behind her as she reached her room and buried her face in the pillows and tried to be miserable in peace. But no, that wasn't to happen. A sharp knock on the door reached her ears. 'Whaa-at?' she shouted. 'Oh, it's just a tiny little thing Lyraa dear, make sure you're sorted into Slytherin tomorrow or you'll be disowned. And that's a promise and not a joke', Mrs Sylvain's voice tinkled lightly from the other side of the door and Lyraa felt a cold hand gripping her heart.

Slytherin. She would never have real, normal friends. She'd have madly prejudiced people for company. And they'd hate her when they realised she pretty much loved Muggles.

She walked wretchedly to her walk-in closet that was filled to stuffing with robes of multifarious hues and rich textures. More pretty things bought with her debauched family's enormous wealth.

**~•~**

'I am bloody well not coming! I don't want to meet any of your stupid friends!' Sirius yelled at his mother.

'Oh yes you will, young man. The Sylvains are a very old, highly respected family. And go clean your nose.'

And despite all of his eloquently phrased, extremely loud arguments, Sirius Black was dragged off to the Sylvains' private party.

**~•~**

Sirius glowered murderously around the large ballroom. Apparently the party was thrown for some girl who was starting at Hogwarts tomorrow. Just like him. And he wasn't running around throwing _black-tie _events. _Girls. Yeesh! _

Sirius wandered gloomily around the room, pretending he was an explorer in the Pyramids looking for treasure.

'Boy! Put down the scrying dish, it's really old!' a sharp voice assailed him.

'This bowl?' he asked of the girl who'd spoken, eyeing her curiously.

She was pretty, he noticed, but pushed the thought away. _Girls, _he thought contemptuously.

'Yep', Lyraa continued, 'and it's not just any old bowl, it's a _scrying dish_', she said, rolling the unusual words on her tongue. Pompously, Sirius thought.

Irritated, he replied, 'Well, I'll just see if it's unbreakable, shall I?' and he was pleased to hear the girl yelp.

'Who are you?' he asked of her, glad to find someone to exercise his frustrations on.

'I'm your hostess, Miss Lyraa Sylvain', Lyraa said tossing her hair haughtily. 'And snot-nosed boys who don't know what scrying dishes are ought to listen to their hostesses', she added, finding it hard to resist a crack at Sirius' ignorance. And his leaky nose.

And of course Sirius couldn't overlook a direct insult so he dropped the dish and grinned at Lyraa whose eyes had grown as large as saucers. And then, as if to add insult to injury, he pulled her hair and streaked away into the crowd watching Lyraa gape incredulously after him.

Mrs Sylvain had heard the audible crack produced by the breaking scrying dish and swooped down upon a shrinking Lyraa.

'Bed. Now. No dinner', she said, gritting her teeth.

Lyraa could see the hated Sirius through the corner of her eye, grinning.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**2. The Hogwarts Express**

Lyraa found an empty bay in the Hogwarts Express and seated herself beside the window, gazing out at the milling crowd on the platform. Last minute hugs, random pieces of advice thrown out by concerned mothers, and even a few tears. To Lyraa, the tableau looked unreal. She had never known what it felt like to hug her mum and dad. Hell, she didn't even call them 'mum' or 'dad'. And she didn't really want to hug them, that would have been petrifying. In any case, there was no sense in worrying about her dysfunctional family when she was heading back to a whole new year at Hogwarts. _Heading back home_, she thought to herself with a small smile.

The bay door slid open. 'Lily!' Lyraa cried happily. Lily grinned brightly at her, 'Good summer?'

Lyraa scowled, 'One of the worst. I don't know why you bother asking anymore.'

'Aww, forget about all that now. We're off to Hogwarts!'

Lyraa grinned , 'Okay, now you can tell me all about your summer. What are the Muggles up to these days?'

'Well, everyone's still short of money, the Recession's reached a new low, and..', Lily noticed Lyraa's uncomprehending look and laughed, 'And they've invented some toy called the Rubik's Cube. It's all the rage now.'

The bay door slid open again.

'Ah, Evans! Mind if I save James a seat here?' Sirius entered the compartment, and before Lily could reply, 'Of course you do, but I'll save one anyway.'

Lyraa shut up and glared out of the window. Lily snickered. Sirius pretended not to have noticed anything.

And then, James made his entrance, 'Ladies! Padfoot!'

Lyraa glanced up to watch the play of emotions across Lily's face, smirking.

Surprise, embarrassment and then a practiced indifference. Interesting.

'Where's Moony? And Wormy?' Sirius asked, grinning at his friend.

'Wormy locked in the loo. Moony'll be reaching school tomorrow, something's come up', James replied carelessly. Lyraa glanced up sharply for an instant and caught Sirius' eye as he regarded her warily. She dropped her gaze and resumed staring down the window.

'Hmm, well ladies? Why the awkward silence?' James plunged right in as he usually did.

'Well Jamsie darling', Lyraa began (she didn't really have a problem with James), 'Lily hates you because you make her blush, and that's the reason for her silence.'

Lily was looking daggers at Lyraa, but the joke was worth it.

'And why, Lyraa, are you as silent as the tomb?' James kept on, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Of course, he knew all about the 'blood-feud' Lyraa had proclaimed on the day she started as a first year at Hogwarts. Sirius had laughed it off proudly then, but now James thought, he was slowly beginning to mind that Lyraa took her oaths seriously.

'Well James, can't you feel the sexual tension between her and Sirius? Of course, she's as silent as a tomb', Lily piped up wickedly. And before an astonished Lyraa's very eyes, Lily hi-fived James.

Lyraa, thunderstruck and rendered wordless, risked a discreet glance at Sirius and was rewarded by the precious sight of Black gulping mutely, reminiscent of a goldfish. _That_ almost made the ordeal worth it. Almost, but not quite. Lily was finished! Lyraa'd see to it herself.

'Oh please!' Sirius spluttered in a minute, 'she's a Sylvain.'

'You're a Black', Lyraa retorted, 'and you aren't that much better than the people you shun if you judge people by their names.'

'You're a Slytherin. All further arguments are moot.'

'Merlin was Slytherin.'

'Darling, you are _not_ Merlin.'

'Argh, blast it, only babies could carry on conversations with you!' and with that, Lyraa stormed out, bashing shut the door behind her.

'High strung girl, what?' Sirius enquired facetiously of Lily and James.

'Apologise', Lily scowled dangerously.

Avoiding Lily's fierce gaze, Sirius backed out of the compartment, holding his hands up placatingly, to go look for Lyraa.

He found her beside the door of the train, leaning out a little and letting the wind ruffle her hair. He took a deep breath and waited. And then he took another deep breath. And then he decided to get it over with.

'Lyraa', he called. She turned around and glared at him, 'What? Remembered some insult you forgot to use?'

'It'd be nice if you weren't so bloody sarcastic.'

'It'd be nice if you weren't such a cocky prick. It'd be nice if I didn't know you. But "if's" are no good crying over, so we've just got to live with them. Besides, you're a big boy. You can handle my sarcasm', Lyraa was enjoying mocking him.

'Ugh! You! Are such a…"

Lyraa raised her eyebrows. Sirius threw up his hands, exasperated, and stormed away.


	3. Sexy Sadie': Sirius Black's Diary

**3. 'Sexy Sadie': Sirius Black's Diary**

_1__st__ September, 1974_

_Around midnight._

_I think I ate too much treacle tart at the Feast. And ow, do I feel sick! I wish I could just go sleepy bye. In any case, I couldn't sleep and I'm too tired to go stalk the castle corridors, so here I am, writing. A journal entry. If only my dear friends knew. But thank Merlin they can't._

_And speaking of Merlin, that Sylvain! She spoke to me today! After five years maybe, but still! I suppose that makes us on first-name terms? Gawd, I just want to use her name. So, Lyraa. Ah, that feels better. I like using her name. I've used it only once as of date. Shocking. _

_So anyway, this evening at the feast, James told me that me and Lyraa had chemistry. I always thought Chemistry was the Muggle equivalent of Potions. Doesn't sound like a good thing, but James assures me it is. It's rather scary, how I'm suddenly beginning to notice girls. Apparently, it's quite normal (courtesy James). I just hit puberty late, he says. Nonsense, I told him. I hit puberty at exactly the right time. I just don't like the idea of fawning over a girl like she's something. Like James mooning after Lily. 'At the first touch of love, everyone becomes a poet', someone once said. An idiot and not a poet, if you ask me! Love ruins the best men and turns them into gibbering baboons. Leave well alone, I say!_

_Sylvain though, is an interesting case. I don't mind admitting that she is what people would recognize as a pin-up girl. I'm quite the connoisseur, you know? Exotic looks, svelte, a stunning nut-brown complexion, dark eyes and lips that the newspapers might call 'bee-stung', the works. What will it take for her to just maybe, _smile_ at me? For us to share a joke, and then a coffee perhaps, and then…_

_In the name of Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts, what have I written?! It wasn't me, it was the treacle talking! She's a Sylvain, she's Slytherin and I DO NOT like her!_

_Gosh, I have to burn this!_


	4. A Sore Loser

**4. A Sore Loser**

'And Sylvain, why can you _never _score when we're playing Gryffindor?' Avery boomed. There was an outbreak of some angry muttering in agreement with Avery at this.

'If you hadn't noticed Captain', Lyraa's clear voice rang out, 'the last two times we played Gryffindor, I ended up with a broken wrist first and then a concussion in the first half-hour and even after that I assisted Dulcimer a few times because you wouldn't call for a time-out. Gryffindor's Beaters are fantastic! Why won't you admit it and do something about it?! This time, if you want me to score at all, you will either ask one of our Beaters to provide me with some kind of guard but I doubt that'll prove any good unless you replace them with someone with a little more gorm.'

Thus deprecatingly mentioned, Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles menacingly.

Lyraa was the only girl on the team. And the smallest. She was sure that she was only accorded a spot on the team because she was a pureblood and a Sylvain, even though she'd performed fantastically during the try-outs. Big bullies. Lyraa was definitely not frightened of _them._ And her lineage would probably let her get away with antagonizing her teammates.

'No, you will not be getting your own rear guard. Even Sylvains have to _earn_ that.' His meaning was clear. _Don't be such a blood-traitor, _he meant.

_Arsehole, _Lyraa thought. _I'm the best Chaser he's got, dash it! _Avery continued talking tactics, gibbering about Dutch formations and Yourdon Dives like it wasn't a whole lot of gobbledegook to him.

And then she noticed a dark figure entering the stands. Watchers. A witness to their incompetence as a team. That was all that was needed to make this training session memorable. Sparing a glance for the spy, she realised, heart sinking that it was none other than Black. He caught her glance, wiggled his fingers in greeting and grinned sardonically as he settled into his seat, resting one leg on the other. _Like he's royal, _Lyraa thought, _which knowing his bloodline, he probably is._

She shuffled her feet nervously. She certainly didn't want to fly with Black watching. When she'd expostulated to Avery about Gryffindor's fantastic Beaters, she'd meant _Beater _and she'd meant Black. The last two times their houses had met each other on the pitch, it had taken her some pretty nifty flying to stay in the air for over fifteen minutes before Black's Bludger would finally get through and she'd end up, after the match with Madam Pomfrey attending to her, Black's leer rankling. Why he had it in for her was one of Life's great mysteries to her. Tomorrow would probably be no different. And now, Avery was ordering them into the air.

The cold rush of feeling as the wind tore through her hair eliminated the apprehension inside her. _If he's watching, I might as well put on a good show, _she though finishing off a trial lap. Avery had released the Quaffle. _He was talking about Yourdon Dives, wasn't he? He's going to see one right now, _Lyraa lifted her hands off the handle of the broom and went into a complex dive, navigating only by the finest of movements of her legs, got the Quaffle and scored, all in under a minute. _Black isn't going to mess with me, _she thought smugly as she landed after an hour. Avery was pleased. Why, he even clapped her on the back! And Madam Hooch was practically drooling.

Shouldering her broom, she sauntered up the lawn, falling behind her teammates, when out of nowhere, Black fell into step beside her, 'Natty flying that, Sylvain.'

'I know', Lyraa agreed wholeheartedly.

'Pity you'll have to go to the Hospital Wing in the first few minutes of the match tomorrow.'

Restraining herself from uttering a snarky comment, she replied coolly, 'I'll be waiting, Black.'

**~•~**

'Captains, shake hands', Madam Hooch instructed.

Lyraa winced as she watched Avery trying to break James' fingers. The whistle was blown, and up in the air! Lyraa waited higher up for Dulcimer to pass her the Quaffle, casting an eagle eye about for Bludgers and any Gryffindor Chasers who might think of tailing her. In the periphery of her vision, she was a aware of a black speck approaching her and she dived as the Bludger whizzed past harmlessly. _Woof! _she thought relieved and took Dulcimer's pass and raced toward the goalposts. She watched the Keeper and decided he was feinting.

'And Sylvain scores! The score's 10- nil to Slytherin and ohh, she's going for it again, annn-nd it's 20- nil to Slytherin!' Lyraa was pleased to see the Gryffindors looking a little unnerved. The match progressed and the score was standing at 50- 30 to Gryffindor when it happened.

Lyraa took a Bludger to her arm. It was nothing she couldn't handle but she saw red. Grabbing Crabbe's bat, she swung it hard at an approaching Bludger. It whizzed back the way it had come and plunged hard into a shocked Black's abdomen.

When Madam Hooch's shrill whistle cleared the hazy mist of anger surrounding her mind, Lyraa was stunned. She felt like Hester from _The Scarlet Letter, _as if a blazing scarlet letter 'C' was blazing at her chest. 'C' for 'cheater'. She'd just committed the first foul in her whole, entire life. And she had apparently seriously injured Black. And the Slytherins were roaring her name. _What have I done?!_

She landed dazed, beside Madam Hooch and heard herself offering to leave the game. Madam Hooch was startled, 'No, you won't leave the game! Gryffindor gets two penalty shots and then we resume normal play. Mr Black will be fine, don't you worry. You can apologise to him later.'

She mounted her broom and took off to the air again, but her heart wasn't in the game anymore. Gryffindor won with Longbottom catching the Snitch and Lyraa landed with relief, to go bury herself in some hole. She ended up though, sitting inside Hagrid's hut drinking a very large mug of tea he'd very kindly made.

'Ah, it 'appens Lyraa. It's a miracle anyway, that yeh've never fouled anyone before now! All yeh can do is apologise to Sirius and gettit off yer chest.'

'Alright', Lyraa said in a small voice. _Apologise to Black. Who would've thought?_

**~•~**

At 10 that night, Lyraa sneaked out of bed, avoiding the patrolling ghosts and reached the Hospital Wing. Hopefully, the Gryffindor team had left Black's bedside by now. She had hoped to enter the infirmary unheard and unseen, but Madam Pomfrey intercepted her in the light from her wand.

'I…uh, I only wanted to go apologise', Lyraa mumbled, avoiding her stern gaze, 'to Black.'

Madam Pomfrey appeared to soften and gestured to her to go on ahead, while muttering darkly, 'Quidditch indeed. A game for barbarians!'

Lyraa entered and made for the only bed that appeared to be occupied, only to see James peering out from between the curtains, 'It was you!'

_If I'm apologising, I might as well do it thoroughly, _Lyraa thought and said, 'Sorry I incapacitated your teammate, James. I apologise from the bottom of my heart. If it's any consolation, it's the first time I've fouled someone.' James waved it away cheerily, 'All in the game, all in the game. I'll wake Sirius.'

'No, you don't have to! I can come back later!' Lyraa hissed but James prodded Black awake. 'I'll leave you two alone. Don't do anything rash', he warned, smirking as he left the chamber.

It took a few moments for Black's bleary, sleep-riddled gaze to focus on her. She waited silently beside his bed, hands clasped tight.

'You', Sirius said.

'Me', Lyraa agreed miserably, 'I came to say that I was sorry and that I didn't mean to hurt you. If it means anything to you. And ask after you. How are you?' she asked intently, waiting for his answer.

'Why wouldn't it mean anything to me?'

'Err, well, you usually don't take me very seriously. And you kind of hate me. So..' Lyraa replied awkwardly.

'Rest assured, after today, I'll always take you seriously', he groaned.

Lyraa whimpered. 'I'm really, really terribly sorry! Does it hurt very bad?'

Sirius was surprised, but pleasantly so. He quite liked this new Lyraa, hanging on to his words and cringing. _Ugh, I am such a sadist._

'Well, I'll put you out of your misery, I'm fine, and it hurts just a little. I can start classes tomorrow', he grimaced.

'That's good. So, I'll go away now and you can go back to sleeping peacefully. Again, I'm very sorry. I'll probably be haunted by this for the rest of my life. Irrelevant. Uhh,' she felt rather lame. _Apologising to Black hadn't been all that difficult._

As she turned to leave, Sirius called, 'Lyraa?'

'Yeah?'

'James said that you were going to leave the game after fouling me. '

'Umm, yeah well, I was in shock and..'

'I think that was very noble of you. And I don't hate you. And I've started taking you very seriously now. Not joking.'

Lyraa was disturbed. _What did that mean?_

She smiled at him, 'G'night, Sirius.'


	5. The Night Before': Sirius Black's Diary

**5. 'The Night Before': Sirius Black's Diary**

_16__th __October, 1975_

_Around midnight._

_Sherlock Holmes, that most finely trained of minds was of the opinion that love was a poison to the best of minds. I couldn't agree more. But while he restrained himself to possessing a picture of Irene Adler, I have lost almost all the self-control I've prided myself on when it came to girls. Forget possessing a picture, I can now paint a portrait of Lyraa Sylvain in my very mind. _

_There I was, in Transfiguration, actually trying to listen to McGonagall for a change, and all I managed to notice was Lyraa sitting in the very first bench, listening raptly. I've begun to notice the strangest of things now. For one, that Lyraa obviously loved Transfiguration. Just like me. She has a horribly prejudiced family. Just like me. If only we could have one decent conversation, I'm sure the list would grow. It felt absolutely BRILLIANT yesterday, to be the object of her concern and not her usual loathing. _

_She's very intriguing. In classrooms, she's always the model student. In conversation with me, she's haughty and indifferent (oh, how that hurts!). On the Quidditch pitch… oh what a wonderful flier she is! It was all I could do to stop blithering to her about how staggeringly amazingly she performed the Yourdon Dive. Her cap has many feathers, it would seem._

_I've always thought Lyraa was a hot little thing. Last night though, it was like I could see beyond the forbidding exterior she projects before me. When she apologised, she looked so much like a naughty child awaiting a teacher's reprimand, it was really cute. Gawd, I can't believe I used the word. _

_BREAKING NEWS: "Sirius Black And James Potter Are Now Clones!" _

_I was a little hurt by the fact that she seemed to be afraid of me lashing out at her. Which, if I was any more of an idiot, I would have done. And where would I be? I'd have missed that lovely, that very fetching smile she flashed at me before leaving. 'G'night, Sirius', she'd said. _

_Thank Merlin I was too disillusioned to say something stupid to her and alienate her again. Thing is, all the good-natured ribbing of James and Remus and Pete had almost convinced me that I might've had a chance with her. And then when she sent that Bludger sailing at me, I believed that she _really _hated me. _

_When she appeared like a vision in her pyjamas and her lime-green flip-flops (funny taste, she's got!), I was tickled pink._

_And now, I'm very sure I've got a chance with her. Possibly more than James has with Lily, the poor sod. So, I am going to woo her and win her and you wait, it is only a matter of time. But perhaps not yet. For now, I'd prefer just to moon over her secretly, enjoy the razzing of the Marauders and maybe, occasionally catch her eye and wink. And be nice-ish to her for a change. Her Majesty's not going to know what hit her and the thought amuses me. Delicious ambiguity. _


	6. The Best Way To Kill Flobberworms

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot (whatever's there of it) and the character Lyraa (My own, my precious!). Everything else belongs to the great and exalted J.K.R. **

A/N: Readers, followers, thank you! Reviewers thank you and thank you again! Special shout out to MsTonksLupin and Tigerlils who've both reviewed my work and encouraged me.

**6. The Best Way To Kill Flobberworms**

Lyraa clumped through the ankle deep snow covering the grounds, blowing out her cheeks and rubbing her hands to keep warm. She reached the door of Hagrid's hut and rapped sharply with her knuckles. Fang's loud barking welcomed her and the door was flung open.

'Remus!' Lyraa cried, 'long time no hear!'

Remus smiled at her exuberant greeting, 'Not been too well again. What brings you here?'

'I needed Hagrid's help with Care of Magical Creatures', Lyraa sighed heavily, 'I never thought I'd start talking O.W.L.s to Hagrid too; where's he?'

'He's tending to the pumpkins, for Halloween. Says they're going to be bigger than ever this year', Remus laughed, 'he's going to keep real, live fairies inside.'

Lyraa scrunched up her nose, 'Fairies for Halloween? I think I've misjudged Hagrid's tastes in magical creatures after all.'

'And now that you've both finished catching up', a caustic voice cut through Lyraa's giggles, 'maybe Her Majesty will deign to acknowledge my unworthy presence?'

Lyraa groaned, 'Black.'

Remus snorted, 'I'll be going back to the castle now, Sirius. Don't stay out too late, or I _will _give you detention this time.'

'Yes mum!'

Remus stuck out his tongue and left yelling, 'Lines with McGonagall, it is.'

'You can have his seat, Sylvain', Sirius cocked his head at the seat beside him. Ignoring his invitation, Lyraa lingered at the window for a moment, watching Remus sprint back to the castle. She turned around to face Sirius and asked simply, 'He shouldn't have stayed out so late, should he? Just a little later, and the moon might have risen.'

Sirius blanched. He felt like she'd socked him in the stomach with a Bludger again. 'You know', his throat was dry. Lyraa said, 'I noticed the signs. And I saw Madam Pomfrey take him to the Whomping Willow a few times; there was a full moon all the times. And we had an essay on werewolves to do last summer. I did it quite thoroughly.'

'And you didn't tell anyone. Thank you.'

'I wouldn't. I think Dumbledore knew what he was doing. And Remus is friend. And a good person. So, I saw no reason to be a tattletale. And rest assured, I won't change my mind', Lyraa smiled.

Sirius relaxed. There was no reason to trust her word but he knew he could. Implicitly. 'Am I a friend?' Sirius asked abruptly. Lyraa took some time to answer.

_When I look into your grey eyes, my heart thrills. When you speak to me without any animosity to me, my heart smiles and I feel a sudden warmth spreading through me. And now you're doing both and you're asking me if you're a friend. Are you a friend?_

'A friendly acquaintance. Until the next time you annoy me.' _Diplomacy is the way to go. _It was Hagrid's noisy entrance that relieved them from the uneasy silence that had cloaked the room.

'Bin' fightin' again?' he asked, his eyes crinkling with mirth.

'Only about the best way to kill..' Sirius looked at Lyraa for help.

'Flobberworms!' Lyraa chipped in.

'Bu' why would yeh wan' ter kill 'em?' Hagrid asked, genuine hurt in his voice.

Lyraa grinned at him.


	7. Of Jeeves' Pick-Me-Ups and First Dates

**7. Of Jeeves' Pick-Me-Ups And First Dates**

The fifth-years barely realised the next month rushing on. The teachers rattled off lists of O.W.L. assignments without mercy; there were potions to brew, higher vertebrates to transfigure, defensive spells to master, formulae to mug and much, much more. Most of the fifth years had decided to stay on at Hogwarts for the holidays in order to work. They were exhausted from the amount of work they had being doing and the many hours of sleep they'd had to give up for it. And so it happened that when Christmas eve dawned on a beautiful, cloudless morning, they were all unusually bogged down, even the Marauders.

At the Gryffindor table, Alice plonked herself down beside Sirius, and moaned, 'Absolutely no sleep last night!'

'Frank keep you up?' Sirius asked, tongue in cheek.

Alice glared at him through slitted eyes, 'If you really want to know, Sirius, it was _your girlfriend_. And what I meant was she was helping me brew The Draught of Peace', she clarified.

Some of the fifth-years roused themselves from their comatose situation to watch the drama unfold.

Sirius started visibly, 'She isn't my girlfriend!'

'I didn't mention any names, Sirius', Alice had a wicked twinkle in her eye.

'Oh. Ah. What I meant was..'

'Oh, shove it. We all knew it was only a matter of time.'

'Oh alright! Laugh at me go on. Don't mind me and my bleeding heart. I'll just get drunk on my tears and try to forget my pain', Sirius buried his face in his hands.

'Drama queen', James said, 'But you've probably got a point. She would never notice if you danced in front of her in just your skin.'

'I'm offended! I can make her notice me! I'm quite the charmer you know?' he said, looking around for support.

'Nyah', Lily ventured from behind a book.

'All the fourth-years are crushing on me though', Sirius whispered, 'I was even sent a secret Valentine.'

'Well then', Lily said, 'Look at her now: she's snoring into her porridge. If you manage to interest her in a conversation for more than five minutes, I'll pay you 5 Galleons.'

'Oooh, and I'll throw in 5 too', James added.

And then all the Gryffindors were placing bets, Remus had brought out a piece of parchment was playing bookie. Sirius scowled. He'd show them. He got up from the bench and began heading to the Slytherin table. His friends hooted and cheered.

Lyraa wasn't snoring and she didn't have her face in her porridge. He wondered how exactly he should commence waking her. He stood beside her, scratching his chin for close to five minutes. Alice yelled from the other side of the Hall, 'Get on with it!' Sirius hastily poked Lyraa in the shoulder. 'Danger! Danger! Danger!' she shouted, her eyes snapping open. 'Woof! What?' she asked Sirius, her hand on her heart.

'Were you sleeping?' he asked her innocently.

'Course I was', Lyraa moaned, too tired to bother glaring at him, 'What did you have to wake me up for, ass?'

'You know what you need? One of Jeeves' pick-me-ups', he said matter-of-factly. _Test number one,_ he thought.

'Jeeves is a fictional character', Lyraa groaned.

_Aha, _Sirius thought, _she reads Wodehouse._

'What a cry-baby you are. Jeeves might be fictional, but his potions aren't', Sirius said smugly, satisfied that he's captured her interest.

'Gimme!' Lyraa reared up from her seat like she'd been burned.

Sirius waggled his finger, 'What do I get in return?'

'I won't be rude to you for a week. Please, Black?!'

'Deal's off', Sirius exclaimed, 'And I'm being really nice to you, you know? Considering how you brutally injured me and..'

'Blackmail!' Lyraa sighed, 'Fine, anything for a restorer. What'd you want?'

'Hmm, tomorrow's a Hogsmeade weekend..'

'Ohhh no, I see where you're going with that', Lyraa said panic swallowing up her voice. Sirius grinned.

'Oh, come, come Sylvain! I'm not being a "cocky prick" now, am I?'

'Ah well', Lyraa said vaguely, but a smile was beginning to lift up her lips, 'Alright.'

Sirius saw a delicate shade of red rising in Lyraa's cheeks. 'Now for that pick-me-up of yours', he cleared his throat, watching Lyraa's expectant face, 'I was ah, joking.'

He saw her jaw drop and ducked. And just in time too. Lyraa flung a sausage at him. 'A promise is a promise, Sylvain. Tomorrow, the Shrieking Shack.'

'Ooh, romantic', Lyraa grimaced.

**~•~**

In the Prefects' Bathroom, three girls in adjacent cubicles were carrying on a deadly serious conversation.

'So? Dress robes or Muggle clothing?' Lyraa asked for the umpteenth time.

'Girl, what's wrong with you?' Emmeline Vance's voice cut through the babble Lily and Alice were creating. 'No one', she continued, 'wears dress robes to their first date!'

'That is the most sensible piece of advice I've heard all day!' Lyraa said.

'It doesn't really matter anyway', Alice said sulkily, 'you'll just wear a sweater over it all anyway.'

'Don't dampen her spirits', Lily called, 'It is Sirius after all.'

'Sirius Black?!' Emmeline squealed. 'He's smokin'! Pity he's younger than me', she sighed.

'Yeesh, you girls!' Lyraa exited the bathroom, feeling like she was walking on air.


	8. Stuffing It Up As Only Sirius Black Can

**A/N: Readers, please hit the review button when you're done reading. Not only will it mean a lot to me, but it'll also encourage me to keep going. Thank you! (Constructive criticism and blatant flattery are both appreciated :P )**

**8. Stuffing It Up As Only Sirius Black Can**

'You took your time', Lyraa called to the parti-coloured figure climbing up the hill she recognised as Sirius.

'You look dressed for a funeral!' he hollered back.

'You look amazing too', Lyraa replied sarcastically, hugging the old grey sweater to herself, 'Is that dragon leather now? Why, yes it is! Ever heard of the word "subtle" anytime?'

'You're one to talk. You slippers are a glow in the dark green: true or false?'

'It's called _lime-_green!' she protested, helping Sirius up to the top.

'Lots of brilliant things planned for you, Sylvain', Sirius rubbed his hands energetically. Lyraa cocked her head and waited. 'We begin in true-blue-cheesy-romantic style with a visit to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, happy haunt of couples in love. Sirius watched amusedly as Lyraa's eyebrows disappeared into her hair.

'Firstly, Black', she spluttered out, 'we're not a couple. And we aren't in love. And thirdly, if I knew your taste in dating locations was.. ugh Madam Puddifoot's indeed! Talk about tacky!'

'Calm down, love. The Three Broomsticks it is then,' Sirius laughed.

**~•~**

'Only be a minute!' Mary shouted as she dumped her bags into Lily's arms and disappeared into Zonko's. She sighed and collapsed into a bench outside, and began chewing placidly on a long rope of liquorice.

'They look like they're having fun', James crashed into the seat beside her, ignoring her audible groan and gestured to Sirius and Lyraa who were apparently dancing the foxtrot on a patch of slippery ice, both pink in the face and laughing freely. Lily smiled to see them.

James turned to glance at her. She looked away, letting her glorious russet hair fall over her shoulder, hiding her face. 'You could just give me one date you know', James asked longingly. Lily sucked on her piece of candy even faster and didn't answer him.

**~•~**

It was growing darker around them and the nip in the air was refreshing. 'We should be getting back, Sirius', she said unenthusiastically. She made no move to head back and neither did Sirius. Up on this little hill, sitting on the overhang above a cavity in the rock, watching the treetops sway beneath her, and most importantly with Sirius beside her, Lyraa felt extremely contented.

Sirius had shown her a good time, despite the initial threat of Madam Puddifoot's. He'd waltzed her into The Three Broomsticks on his arm and ordered them a few bottles of Butterbeer, which Madam Rosmerta served them, winking at Sirius and making him go red in the face. _Did everyone know?_

Lyraa meanwhile was relishing the looks the other girls were throwing at her: some envious, some shocked, and some of pure hatred.

And then Sirius and she had scrambled up this hill and had some kind of picnic and talked and talked and talked. She couldn't remember a single time before, that she'd talked to anyone for that long.

And as the dusk deepened around them, Sirius felt for Lyraa's hand and held it in his, enjoying the silent companionship. _This is probably _it, Sirius thought to himself. _You're falling for this girl like a ton of bricks._

He cleared his throat, 'You're not so bad, Sylvain. And as difficult as it is for me to admit it, I've been a judgemental fool all these years. Thank you for a wonderful day, Miss.'

Lyraa smiled as he murmured the sweet-nothings, his grey eyes watching her. _So this is what it feels like. To feel Black's eyes linger on you. To feel him turn on that deadly charm of his, even though he doesn't know it._

'Thank you, too. I had a wonderful time.'

'And', Black let out a bark of laughter, 'to think I'll be paid for this as well!'

Lyraa looked quizzically at him.

'We were in the Great Hall, eating breakfast', he explained, 'and they were placing bets as to whether I could get you to pay me any attention.'

Lyraa felt her cheeks burn and the Butterbeer turn stale in her mouth. She rose up quickly and voice was bleached of all emotion as she spoke, 'So all this, this _date_ is the result of some stupid bet you made? You asked me out so you could prove some bloody point to your friends?'

Sirius realised too late how badly he'd put his foot in his mouth. He struggled to his feet, 'But no, Lyraa… that's not it..' he gesticulated wildly. 'I'll be leaving now', she said and made her solitary way down the hill, leaving Sirius despairing of himself.


	9. Filthy, Arrogant, Bullying Toerags

**A/N: Tigerlils, you're awesome! **

**9. Filthy, Arrogant, Bullying Toerags**

June arrived with glorious bursts of sunshine, cloudless skies and twittering avian life forms. And for the fifth years, the O.W.L.s began. Lyraa was heading to the library the evening before their Charms exam. She turned a corner and glimpsed Sirius heading down the same corridor. _'Disillusio,' _Lyraa muttered and zipped behind a broad beam as he walked past.

'So, that's your game!' a triumphant voice announced, and Lily stepped from the shadows. '_Finite_,' Lyraa released the spell.

'Long time,' she greeted Lily brightly.

'Yes, well, if you're going to disillusion yourself every time you see Sirius or James or Remus or Peter, it is going to be a blasted long time before anyone notices you. They're all over the place, those Marauders!'

'I am being _stalked_, Lily, literally stalked!,' Lyraa squealed, alarm ringing in her voice, 'At least I can sympathise with you about James now.'

'Speaking of whom,' Lily said quietly, 'I thought we had a moment that day in Hogsmeade.'

'Oooh,' Lyraa grinned, 'what happened?'

'Well, actually we were watching you and Sirius dancing, and we just caught on to the mood.'

Lyraa scowled, 'The _mood_ pretty much degenerated after I learnt that he asked me out on some stupid bet.'

'And that's what I came to talk to you about. We didn't dare him to ask you out or anything. He was bemoaning the fact that you hated him at breakfast, and we only betted that you wouldn't notice him even if he danced before you in the nude.'

'I wouldn't!' Lyraa agreed, 'But I _might have_. Past tense.'

'I even brought you Remus's transcript of the bet, see?' Lily stuffed an old bit of parchment into Lyraa's hands.

' "_Sirius Black, this morning, the 24__th__ of December, 1974, has agreed to take on the daunting task of engaging Lyraa Sylvain, his first infatuation in conversation for more than five minutes" _blah, blah, blah. He was infatuated with me?' Lyraa enquired of Lily, giggling. She rolled her eyes in reply.

'Alright, I see it isn't his fault,' Lyraa conceded.

'So, stop avoiding him. And before I forget, you and he made a delightful couple.' Lily winked at her and headed back.

**~•~**

Lyraa stretched, yawning catlike after giving up her Defence Against the Dark Arts paper. Only Transfiguration left. The O.W.L.s were as good as finished. The first milestone in their wizarding career: achieved.

Lyraa caught Lily's eye and waved her over. They headed out together to the grounds.

'What a glorious day!' Lily pirouetted.

'The lark's on the wing, the snail's on the thorn. God is in his Heaven and all's right with the world,' Lyraa carolled. Alice launched herself at them and tagged along, her arms around their shoulders.

'What next, girls?' she trilled happily. Mary fell in with them, 'A quiet afternoon beside the Black Lake before the blasted Practical.'

The girls collapsed in the grassy shoreline. Lyraa picked up a flat stone and flashed it at Alice, 'Stone skipping competition?'

'Always game,' she replied and the two of them kicked up an inane competition they'd made up ages ago.

Lily and Mary began talking about their Careers Advice sessions and their prospective careers.

'A Healer, that's me,' Mary sang, 'Saving lives, being a ministering angel, that's me.'

'Alice and me'll become Aurors,' Lily piped, 'Die fighting You-Know-Who.'

'Now, that's just pessimistic. I plan on surviving,' Lyraa tossed her hair.

'And your family? They'll be okay with you fighting You-Know-Who?' Mary asked hesitantly.

Lyraa fidgeted with an invisible speck of dirt on her robe, 'I'll leave the family as soon as I have my N.E.W.T.s.'

'I could put you up if you wanted to leave your family right now. My parents certainly wouldn't mind. Why won't you think about it?' Alice asked her.

Lyraa was touched, 'Thank you! And you offering means a lot to me, but I couldn't impinge. And two more years, I can wait.' She smiled at her.

'_Impedimenta._' A yell cut through the girls' much-longed-for quiet afternoon. James had his wand out and pointed at Severus Snape, who was knocked off his feet while attempting to recover his wand. They couldn't hear their voices speaking but the situation was clear enough. James was bullying Severus again. The exam had bored him, perhaps. James flicked his wand again, and spoke. Pink soap bubbles streamed from Severus' mouth. He was choking now. Lyraa saw a flash of red darting past her.

'Leave him ALONE!' Lily shouted.

'All right, Evans?' James said pleasantly. The git.

'Leave him alone' Lily reiterated, and there was a dangerous edge to her voice, 'What's he done to you?'

'Well,' James said, appearing to mull it over, 'it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…'

Sirius and Peter, ever the constant cronies laughed. Lyraa noticed that Remus didn't. Lily didn't, 'You think you're funny,' her voice was icy. 'But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone._'

'I will if you go out with me, Evans,' James said quickly, 'Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.'

Lily replied nastily but Lyraa watched as Severus was beginning to resist the jinx; he began inching toward his wand again. 'OI!' Sirius yelled, noticing too, but he was too late. A flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James' face. His robes were spattered with blood. He whirled around, and a second later, Severus was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny legs and greying underpants. Lyraa averted her gaze and it was Lily yelling, 'LEAVE HIM ALONE' that brought her attention back. She'd whipped her wand out and James and Sirius were eyeing her warily. Lyraa didn't follow the rest of the scene exactly but a few moments later, James was muttering the counter-curse. She heard what Severus said next though. 'I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!'

James was threatening Severus, trying to make him apologise, Lily was rebuffing his attempts, she called him a fathead and a show-off and turned on her heel, walking back to the castle. Mary and Alice ran after her. Lyraa had a nasty feeling that this wasn't the end of the scene, she lingered.

James flicked his wand again. There was a flash of light, and Severus was hanging upside down again, his legs on display before the whole school.

'Right,' James sounded furious, 'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?' There were a few laughs from the crowd.

'This has gone on long enough, Em,' Lyraa muttered to the sixth-year who'd joined her.

'No way we can stop it,' she shrugged.

'Black can,' Lyraa realised suddenly and streaked away and emerged from behind the beech tree, beside Sirius. She tugged at his sleeve. He turned, surprised to see her. 'Make him stop it, Black,' she whispered into his ear. Sirius was gripped by a blaze of yearning as the butterfly-light touch of Lyraa's lips floated by his ear. He realised that he could get back in her good books if he uttered just one word to James. _Stop._ And James would certainly stop. 'Ahh,' he mumbled, eyes still on James and Snape. Torn between his need to surrender to his desire for Lyraa and between what he considered his obligation: to stick with James, his oldest friend, closer than a brother to him, he undertook to alleviate his distress the only way he knew: 'What do I get in return, Sylvain?' he joked uneasily, hoping it'd make Lyraa back off. That, he succeeded in.

The crowd roared, Lyraa let go of his arm like he'd just caught the plague and marched back to where Emmeline was standing, her face waxen, 'Filthy arrogant blisters, the both of them,' she muttered as she and Lyraa headed up the castle stairs.

'Let's go find Lily, I think she'll be more hurt by the 'Mudblood' statement than the rest of the sordid scene,' Lyraa pursed her lips.


	10. An Audience With Mr Sylvain I

**10. An Audience With Mr Sylvain I**

_One more length,_ Lyraa thought and kicked-off from the edge of the pool. She swam swiftly to the pool-ladder and hauled herself up. She'd been woken early in the morning by the thought of the ordeal that the day would bring: her O.W.L. results. She couldn't sit still, so she'd pushed off to the pool to calm herself down with a few lengths.

She showered quickly and changed into a clean pair of khakis and a fresh, white linen shirt. The occasion deserved new, clean clothes, Lyraa had thought.

She ran into the kitchen and seated herself at the table. Dora, their old house-elf appeared with a frying-spoon in her hand and a new chef's hat on her head, 'Will you be needing breakfast now miss? Or should I bring it up to your room later?'

'Now will be fine, thank you,' Lyraa picked up the day's Prophet lying on the table and noticed that it had already been opened and read. Her father was home.

Just then, a handsome tawny owl soared through the open window and landed lightly on the table. Lyraa's heart jumped into her mouth as she fumbled with the envelope that had been delivered. She filled a small bowl with water and offered it to the owl. Lyraa's own owl, Nefertiti, a rare spectacled owl cooed softly and joined the tawny, sidling a little too close to him. 'What a coquette,' Lyraa said to herself, the grey envelope heavy in her hands. The Hogwarts owl hooted dignifiedly and soared away . 'And now, you're going to sulk the whole day,' Lyraa giggled.

Lyraa worried at the slate blue seal on the back of the envelope, reluctant to tear it open. Toddle, their other house-elf who functioned as a sort of butler, stepped into the kitchen, 'Mr Sylvain asks if the owl that just entered delivered your O.W.L. results and if yes, would you please meet him the study with it.'

'Be there in a minute,' Lyraa breathed long and hard to calm herself down. Toddle bowed and backed away.

Lyraa pushed open the heavy oak door of the study and followed the source of the dim light to where her father sat at a table, writing in the light from a tallow stick, burning low. She stood, waiting for him to notice her presence. 'Fetch me another candle, Lyraa,' he gestured to the shelf behind her. Lyraa lit it and fixed a glass chimney to it. Mr Sylvain finished his letter, signing him name with a flourish and dropped his quill and folded his hands. 'Sit, Lyraa.' She sat.

'Well, open your letter, will you?'

_Ms Lyraa Sylvain__  
The Study, Sylvain Manor,  
__Knightsbridge, London_

Lyraa slit the blue seal with a penknife and opened out the thick sheets of grey parchment.

_Lyraa Madhavi Sylvain_

_ has achieved_

_Study of Ancient Runes _

_E_

_Arithmancy _

_O_

_Astronomy _

_E_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_O_

_Charms_

_O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_O_

_Herbology_

_O_

_History of Magic_

_O_

_Potions_

_O_

_Transfiguration_

_O_

'Exceeds Expectations in Ancient Runes and Astronomy, O's in everything else,' Lyraa said aloud, letting the information sink in.

'Excellent,' Mr Sylvain smiled. Lyraa's heart did a little back-flip. What a pity it was that she saw her father so rarely. He was always travelling.

'Have you considered your career options yet? Has your Head of House spoken to you?' Lyraa nodded.

'There is a scholarship,' Lyraa began hesitantly, 'to study at the Merlin and Circe Institute of Transfiguration and Metamorphosis. I spoke to Professor Slughorn and he assured me that Professor McGonagall would help. I was wondering if I could apply to study there for a few years after Hogwarts. To conduct research studies.'

'You wouldn't need a scholarship, would you?' Mr Sylvain leaned back in his chair and raised his eyebrows, 'We'd pay.'

Lyraa kicked herself inwardly. _No need to let him know you're going to leave home after the N.E.W.T.s._

'It isn't a matter of whether you can afford it or not, father,' Lyraa looked straight at him, 'I'd like to earn it on my own merit and not have it handed to me on a silver platter only because I'm your daughter.'

Mr Sylvain grunted appreciatively, 'Don't let your mother hear that.'

Lyraa giggled involuntarily. Mr Sylvain looked up sharply. Lyraa cast her eyes down, attempting to look remorseful.

'What research topic would you like to take up?'

'The unification of Quantum Physics and Elementary Magic Theory,' Lyraa ventured, hoping she hadn't set off a bomb.

Mr Sylvain seemed interested. Steepling his long fingers, he rested his chin on the tips, 'Quantum Physics will mean a Muggle degree. Don't let your mother hear _anything _about that as well. Don't you think you might not have the necessary Muggle knowledge for this?'

'Father, I spend every summer sneaking off to the library around the corner, to study the Muggle Sciences. And don't let my mother hear anything about that.'

'Well, you seem sure of yourself. That's half the battle won. I'll write to Dumbledore, ask him what the procedure entails.'

Lyraa was filled with a sudden rush of gratitude, 'Thanks, guv'nor!'

Mr Sylvain laughed and waved her away, 'Now go on, meet up with your friends, boyfriend, whichever.' Lyraa exited the library, trying to control the new spring in her step. Her father was with her, _that _was half the battle won. She shut the door of the study behind her and leapt into the air and whooped.

Inside the study, Mr Sylvain smiled. Lyraa reminded him a lot of Madhavi before he'd brought her to England.


	11. The Fifth Marauder

**11. The Fifth Marauder**

Lyraa sighed. First week back and the pile of work she had yet to complete was beginning to feature in her nightmares. She grabbed a scrap of parchment and a quill and climbed down into the common room. And though she was a Prefect, she simply didn't have the heart to dampen the spirits of her housemates, that were apparently running extremely high. She settled comfortably into a corner and waited for Severus to make his appearance. He'd promised to help her with a Potions essay on Golpagott's Third Law. _The antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components. What the hell did it all mean?!_

A rousing cheer from the occupants of the room drew her attention to the dragon made purely of flames , that someone had conjured and was directing around the vaulted ceiling.

'Please tell me that isn't Fiendyfire,' Lyraa groaned. 'Lighten up, Sylvain,' Mulciber drawled. Lyraa flicked her wand and extinguished the dragon. 'Love, someone's got to show you a good time. I could. If you'd only let me,' he continued, cocking an eyebrow in question. 'Oh, shut up,' Lyraa snapped. Mulciber groaned in mock disappointment, 'You heartbreaker, you!' Lyraa couldn't help but find his good humour infectious. She giggled, waggling her finger at him, 'Back off, boy.'

'Sev,' she called, catching sight of him as he appeared in his cloak and exited the dungeon. 'Going somewhere? You said you'd help with my essay!' Lyraa said, reproach in her eyes. When he turned to reply, Lyraa saw an almost manic glee lighting up is eyes. Instinct told her that something was very wrong and she should back off now, but she was weirdly fascinated by the cause of Severus' excitement.

'D'you know what Black said? He told me,' his voice dropped to a conspirational whisper, 'that the key to freezing the Whomping Willow is to press the knot at the base. I'm going to find out what it is that the Marauders are hiding down there.' He laughed wildly, and Lyraa backed away from his terrifying madness. She was dismayed. Black seemed to have absolutely no thinking facility. Severus raced up the stone staircase and made for the grounds.

Quandaries. Choices. Should she go alert a teacher or restrain Severus? It would be better to stop Severus, she decided. She wasn't sure how many of the teachers were aware of Remus' 'furry little problem' as James called it.

She sprinted up the staircase and through the Entrance Hall, hoping Severus hadn't gotten far ahead. Gasping, she reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest and searched the base of the Whomping Willow. Nothing. _Where was the knot ? _she wondered frantically. Much as she hated to do it, she realised she'd have to go down there and haul Severus back up. _But how? _She tried inching almost imperceptibly towards the tree, but the tree whipped its branches in her directions. 'Ow,' she yelped as a branch slashed at her cheek. All her efforts toward crawling under the tree's hacking branches were in vain, and she only succeeded in collecting a few more lacerations across her limbs.

'Did he go down there?' James' voice broke through her panic. 'Must've,' she answered, wheezing. 'Wormtail,' James called behind him. A flurry of movement and she saw a small figure crawl under the tree, and the Willow was immobilised. James dropped quickly through the hole in the ground, 'I'll find Snivellus. You take Lyraa away,' he yelled towards a Sirius who lingered in the background, a sorry figure. 'Mate, I'll help you..' he replied, sounding almost miserable but James was already gone and Sirius and Lyraa were left alone.

'Well, you go on back,' Sirius told her.

'I'm not going till Severus comes back.'

'Soft on old Snivellus, are you?'

'What in the world were you thinking, you bloody Black, goading him?' the fury in her voice tangible.

Lyraa's attention was attracted by a movement near the Willow. A limp figure was tossed onto the ground and James followed. 'What happened?' Lyraa asked, worried, 'Alright, are you?'

'Almost reached Remus, 30 feet away, scared stiff, all fine,' James said shortly. Severus was babbling incoherently, 'Werewolf, worst suspicions, teachers.. must tell.'

Lyraa grasped his shaking shoulders and forced him to look at her, 'Go to Dumbledore. Alright? Go.'

Severus nodded many times, his head bobbing in a manner that was almost comical and began running back to the castle.

'Whew, thanks Lyraa,' James said relieved that Remus' secret would be safe. Lyraa nodded, 'So we can go back now?'

James glanced at Sirius quickly and saw him nod quickly. 'Yeah, back,' James turned around to head back.

A low growl swelled around them, undulating strangely in the still night air. Lyraa felt a cold shiver run down her spine and a primal compulsion to run without looking back, run, run, run without stopping, until the breath left her. 'He couldn't have come up.. the passage,' Sirius exclaimed, his eyes wide. 'He's strong now, he might have torn through,' James answered and the fear in his voice alarmed Lyraa. Who knew the Marauders to _ever _sound scared? 'Take Lyraa and go, I'll hold him off, just get her far away,' James hissed to Sirius. 'Not going,' Sirius glared at him mutinously.

The boys were boys no more. An elegant stag and a huge, bear-sized wolf, no.. a dog were taking on the werewolf. _Animagi. _It was a terrifying vision. The werewolf, a primeval legend silhouetted against the yellow moon, clawing at the noble animals that held him off. The stag and the dog, both seemed to be having it rough, but they seemed unharmed and that was a relief.

Until the werewolf's deadly claws swiped at the dog, who dropped on his side, whimpering. The stag bent its neck and appeared to communicate with the dog, who rose laboriously and made its way to Lyraa and tugged at her shirt. Lyraa didn't understand dog but this one's message was clear. _Follow me._

She followed the dog, almost matching its reckless pace, glad to give in to her instinct. He led her deep into the Forbidden Forest and Lyraa sprinted on, her feet flying, the roots and undergrowth hardly hindering her. At last, the dog lurched and stopped beneath a towering yew.

Lyraa sat on her haunches, her head hanging low as she struggled to breathe normally. Beside her, the dog's breathing was coming in short, uneven gasps, and Lyraa turned to look at him. She hadn't noticed what James and Sirius had transformed into. But there could be no doubt, the dog was Sirius. His undying loyalty, his laughing good-humour. Yes, Lyraa could see why his Animagus form was a dog. His eyes were half-closed. 'Sirius?' she called softly. He stirred, his eyelids twitched, but there was no other discernible reaction. 'Please transform back,' she mumbled.

_Becoming an Animagus is no joke. Every transformation consumes an inordinately large amount of energy. Any exertion committed during that time will take time to recover from. _Lyraa heard Professor McGonagall speaking the words in a fifth year lesson.

Lyraa inadvertently began scratching Sirius behind the ears. It was all she could think of doing to soothe the tired dog. The strength was returning slowly to Padfoot's limbs. Lyraa's scratching was helping. Strange, that sounded. He exerted himself and completed the transformation.

Lyraa's words came out in a rush, 'Your shirt! So much blood! Can I take a look?' Her hand stretched towards his side but Lyraa checked the movement and looked at him for permission.

'Don't,' Sirius gritted his teeth.

'There might be venom in the wound, Black. Shouldn't you go to Madam Pomfrey?'

'It's happened before. No venom,' Sirius rested his head against the tree trunk.

'But you've lost a fair bit of blood. And will James be alright on his own?'

Sirius nodded. Lyraa felt helpless, 'What do we do now?'

'Don't know,' Sirius muttered. Lyraa pursed her lips.

'Snape won't be trouble,' Lyraa began thinking aloud, 'James might be in some. You seem to be stable for now. How about I go check quickly on James and then come back for you? Yes, that should be fine.'

'Don't, Lyraa. James will be fine. Now that you aren't there, Remus will have calmed down.'

Lyraa pondered over the comment. 'Fresh blood, eh?' she asked.

Sirius grinned crookedly. 'Alright,' Lyraa continued, 'then you're the primary concern. Can we make our way back to the castle now?'

'Can't. The teachers will be patrolling more carefully since Snape. We'd get into so much trouble.'

'Hagrid?'

'Not now, in the morning.'

'And until then?'

'Stay here. Lots of girls would be excited at the prospect of having me all to themselves for a whole night,' he pointed out.

'Lunatic. You're injured, scratched by a werewolf, alone in the Forbidden Forest, well-known for its dangerous, ravening beasts. And you're joking. Nice. Puts things in perspective,' Lyraa muttered. She slumped down beside Sirius.

In about an hour, Lyraa nodded off, her head resting on Sirius' shoulder. He watched as her eyes closed. Clenching his teeth, he shifted slowly and began to peel off the part of his shirt that was plastered to his torso with his blood. The slight movement however, alerted Lyraa who woke and watched him with silently for a few moments. 'Let me look,' Lyraa said firmly. Something in her voice told him to acquiesce.

Lyraa crouched down beside him and lifted his wet shirt from his skin as lightly as she could. She unbuttoned it and laid bare his tanned, golden skin. _It's not the skin you're supposed to notice, but the wound._ Lyraa shook herself. 'Your ribs aren't hurt,' she said pressing down around the wound, 'Sorry,' she muttered as Sirius hissed. 'I can numb the pain,' she said, 'Non-verbal spell. Can I try?'

'It's not hurting but go ahead,' Sirius shrugged, avoiding her eyes. Clearly, the close contact was bothering him. Lyraa passed her wand gently over his torn skin, a pale pulsating green light radiating from the tip.

Sirius relaxed, an involuntary sigh escaping him. 'So much for "not hurting",' Lyraa grinned at him.

'Okay, and now you can sleep, I'll keep watch. Lend me half your cloak,' Lyraa said and sat down beside Sirius, snuggling into his side.

'It's _cold_!' Lyraa said defiantly when Sirius lifted up his eyebrows.


	12. The Art Of Seduction

**A/N: Readers, drop in a review when you're done reading. I'd love to know what you think!**

**12. The Art Of Seduction**

'And then,' Lily finished, fuming, 'he said the colour of my hair was too distracting in class, so he'd have to change it! And here I am. Pink-haired.' Lyraa snickered, ignoring Lily's distressed look. 'I really shouldn't change it back. What a lovely bit of magic,' Lyraa giggled.

'You're going to see a lovely bit of magic if you don't hurry up and get on with it,' Lily threatened, drawing out her wand.

'Keep your hair on, I'm getting there,' Lyraa grumbled, and swished her wand, 'There! Back to normal.'

Lily was impressed, 'You've really got the hang of non-verbal spells! What's the secret?'

'My wand's alder. _Best suited for non-verbal spell work whence comes its reputation for being suited to the most skilled witches and wizards_, says Ollivander,' Lyraa chanted pompously.

'Well, I'll just have to report them again, I should go find McGonagall,' Lily said half-heartedly.

'You know it ain't gonna do any good,' Lyraa pointed out, 'We need action! Justice! Revenge!'

'Very eloquent. Now, explain thy battle plan to me?' Lily scowled.

Lyraa blew at her fringe thoughtfully, 'Ideally, we'd have to do something to get him in his knickers in public. Tit for tat, you know? Because that's what he did to Severus last year. Direct action is out of the question. His cronies would be on us in minutes. Besides, you wouldn't have any public support, not like him. I mean,' Lyraa laughed at Lily's glare, 'you know you haven't got that much of a fan base.'

Lily sniffed, 'You just called the guy you snuggled with for a night, Potter's crony.' Severus had gone and blabbed Remus' secret only to Lily and Lyraa had sworn her to secrecy. Lyraa stuck out her tongue, 'I don't let pleasure interrupt business. And anyway, I hate him. At the moment.' Lily didn't bother asking why she hated him. Again.

'If only you could make metallic cloth,' Lily looked like she'd had one of her brainwaves, 'you could make Potter wear it and let a couple of Nifflers at him.'

'Do it on Halloween!' Lyraa exclaimed, 'You can brew leprechaun gold and dye the cloth in it, I'll make them into pants that look like Randy McSleazy's trademark ones and.. he won't wear it. Silly geezer wouldn't trust us enough to accept the gift.'

Lily looked scandalised, 'Who the hell is _Randy McSleazy_?!'

To Lily's immense surprise, Lyraa giggled giddily. 'He's this crazy singer. He's a terrible one but he's.. well.. his name kind of gives it away.'

Lily raised her eyebrows. 'He's kind of hot, in this really creepy, slutty way,' Lyraa continued, attempting to explain herself, 'Some of the guys here idolise him. If we're lucky, James does too.'

'Well, we definitely need Sirius' help if we're going to get Potter to wear the sleazy pants,' Lily looked at Lyraa with wide, deceptively innocent eyes.

'Don't, don't even mention the blighter,' Lyraa warned her, looking away.

'But you don't even remember what it is that you fought over!' Lily exclaimed.

'I do, actually. Very well. He called my _heliotrope_ pyjamas "beetroot" coloured and then said I was a snobbish, spoilt brat only because they were monogrammed,' Lyraa huffed, the memory stinging.

'But Lyraa, you have your code! When haven't you ever offered to help a friend in need?'

'Alright, stoppit!' Lyraa inhaled deeply, 'What does the job description entail?'

'Brilliant,' Lily rubbed her hands, almost hungrily, Lyraa thought, 'Seduce Sirius into giving Potter the sleazy pants. That's it.'

'Isn't _seduce _too strong a word?' Lyraa enquired nervously, 'And will you _stop _calling them 'sleazy pants'?!'

Lily smiled angelically and began expounding her plan.

**~•~**

Sirius was concerned. About his brother of all people. After one of the routine altercations they'd undergone with the Slytherin sixth years, Mulciber had thrown at him, tauntingly, 'Would you curse your brother if he was with us as well, Black?'

And while he'd run away from home that summer, severing all his ties to The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, seeking refuge in James home, it was difficult to think of his little brother with the same hatred he felt for his mad mother and evil father.

He remembered a time when Regulus hung on his every word, looking up to his big brother and allowing himself to be persuaded into the slimmest of scrapes. Only because it was his brother who was urging him on. Only because they really did love each other then. Would he curse him now? Even if he turned Death Eater? Even if they were ever confronting each other? Sirius wasn't sure.

And what had Mulciber meant by that ambiguous statement? Had Regulus finally turned?

'Potions now, Padfoot,' Remus called and Sirius grabbed a book and caught up with him.

'Something get your knickers in a twist, mate?' Remus asked.

'Just that something Mulciber said about Reg,' Sirius mumbled, shaking his head as if to dislodge a persistent fly. Remus didn't reply. There were some things that couldn't be said and lurked inside.

The hubbub and confusion in the class served to tug Sirius away from his melancholic thoughts. Very soon, he added his worthy presence to the mêlée. Glancing around the class, he hoped to catch Lyraa's eye, thinking perhaps that she could tell him what Reg was up to. She was sitting in her seat, unusually taciturn. Looking almost despondent. She saw him looking and paled. _What was going on?_ She appeared to recover and made her way to his table, 'Clear off, James,' she said to a James who bowed mockingly and 'cleared off'.

'Something up?' Sirius asked.

Taking a deep breath, Lyraa smiled brightly, 'Hi!'

'Uhh, hi. Talking to me again?'

Lyraa began to panic inwardly. Lily's dialogues were going to sound so very inappropriate now. Only one thing for it, dive into it, get the humiliating scene over with ASAP. 'Ah, well, Black.. you know how it is. There's only so much time a girl can stay away from a sensual, amorous Greek god like you.'

Sirius looked alarmed, 'What? What did you say? Flattered and all that, I'm sure but..'

'I give up!' Lyraa threw up her hands, 'Needed your help, that's it. Lily wrote me a couple of cheesy dialogues to break the ice.'

Sirius laughed heartily, 'Oh you should've seen your face! It was the colour of a beetroot!'

Lyraa glared at him, 'Now listen. This is how it is…'

'And in return?' Sirius interrupted.

'Sorry, I'm not giving away dates. This is a purely business oriented call,' Lyraa said quickly.

Sirius scoffed, 'I didn't want a date with you, Sylvain. There's something else.' Lyraa was just the slightest bit injured.

'It's my brother, Regulus.'

Lyraa nodded, waiting for him to continue.

'Just.. keep an eye on him, will you?' Sirius asked, his voice suddenly hoarse.

Understanding, Lyraa nodded.


	13. Airborne

**A/N: Thank you for all those wonderful reviews! Keep them coming! :)**

**13. Airborne**

'Hagrid?' Lyraa peeked through the open door to Hagrid's hut. 'Are you _stalking_ me?' Sirius exclaimed, jumping when he saw her.

'Funny how we keep having these "moments" eh?' Lyraa grimaced.

'Possibly because there's only so much time a girl can keep away from a sensual, and eh.. amorous Greek god like me?' Sirius grinned wickedly.

Lyraa smacked his shoulder. 'Shut up about that, will you? Where's Hagrid?'

'D'you need to ask him to find you a Niffler?' Sirius guessed astutely, 'He's brushing down a Hippogriff outside. Said he'd be back in a moment. Rock cake?' he offered the plate to her.

Lyraa poked tentatively at the hard substance, 'I'll bail, thank you. Hippogriffs did you say? Let's go take a look.'

Sirius waved his hand, dismissing the idea, 'You've seen them in books. How different can this one look? Besides, it's cold outside.'

Lyraa regarded him incredulously, 'Don't be a sissy!' She marched over to him and pulled him along outside.

_Ooh, we're walking hand-in-hand. Next level of the relationship, _Sirius barely had time to register before he was outside. Hagrid was patting down a creature that looked half-eagle and half-stallion.

'Lyraa!' Hagrid raised his arm in greeting, 'Beautiful, isn' he, our Quickhoof?'

'Amazing,' Lyraa sounded fascinated.

Sirius couldn't see it. Yes, perhaps they looked regal and extremely powerful. But beautiful? _Nah. _

'Want ter pet 'im? I reckon 'e might even let yeh ride 'im.' Lyraa was nodding eagerly. _No, you idiot, look at the its talons, _he berated her in his head.

'Yeh've learn' about 'em las' year, so yeh know wha' to do. Bow, ' he instructed. 'Whoa,' Sirius cried, 'I don't wanna pet him.' But Lyraa pulled him along to stand before Quickhoof. 'There's obviously a reason he's called Quickhoof, Sylvain,' he hissed to Lyraa.

But Lyraa was bowing fluidly, keeping her eyes fixed on Quickhoof's. Sirius hastily followed her lead, but clumsily so and his eyes began watering from the effort of maintaining eye contact. He exhaled, relieved, as Quickhoof bent his scaly neck and inclined his head slightly.

'Gonna wan' ter ride 'im now as well, I reckon,' Hagrid laughed. Sirius glanced pleadingly at Lyraa. She grinned back.

Hagrid placed them both on Quickhoof, Lyraa in front. Lyraa positioned her legs carefully behind the wing joints and signalled to Hagrid. He thumped Quickhoof on the rump. And they were airborne.

'This is brilliant,' Lyraa yelled, feeling the rush of euphoria go to her head. 'True Sylvain, this isn't bad at all,' there was a laugh in Sirius' voice as he answered her. Quickhoof flew with the wind, gliding gently on his outstretched wings before tilting upwards steeply, leaving Lyraa and Sirius feeling like they'd left their stomachs somewhere way-down below them.

'How awesome are Hippogriffs, Black?' Lyraa turned back to look at him. _I could drown in those grey eyes of his,_ she thought and smiled.

'Amazing,' Sirius grinned at her, flashing his even, white, almost blinding Lyraa. 'Let your hands go, Sylvain,' he told her, 'Feels like free-fall.'

'Can't,' Lyraa sounded regretful, 'I'd fall off, the wings are right below me.'

'I'll hold you tight,' he murmured into her ear, 'Won't let you go.'

Lyraa wasn't usually shy. But the tone of his voice made her unreasonably nervous. The idea of him holding her, and tight that too, made her feel giddy and breathless and eager, all at once.

Sirius placed the tips of his fingers on Lyraa's slim waist. Where his fingers touched her, he left a trail of gooseflesh through her robes. Like she existed only where his hands had been. 'Lean back,' he said softly.

So she leant back. He rested his chin on her shoulder. 'So stiffly you hold yourself,' he chided. Lyraa was almost scared by the emotions she felt coursing through her: her heart was actually skipping beats, the sudden rush of adrenaline, the way his grey eyes bored into hers, the laugher replaced by an inexplicable, fathomless _something, _an excitement she couldn't put a name to, and her breath came unevenly and all she could smell was Sirius' lingering cologne. He leant in closer and tugged gently at her hair; the loose bun she wore came loose. 'Lemons,' he smiled into her neck. Lyraa studied him from under her lashes, 'Oh, you bad boy, why do you do this to me?'

'Sometimes, I have the same question, love,' he grinned at her.

He placed his hand on her chin and drew her face towards his. And his heart was thudding hard, but he ignored it.

Quickhoof's hooves pounded down in the makeshift paddock Hagrid had made as the Hippogriff landed. The moment was gone, like a quivering firefly's short but brilliantly flickering life.

Hagrid pulled them both off.

'Bye then,' Lyraa's eyes sparkled as she waved Sirius bye and hurried back to the castle.


	14. Randy McSleazy's Gold Pants

**A/N: I wasn't too happy with this chapter, so tell me what I've done wrong. Drop me a review, and thanks again for reading! :) **

**14. Randy McSleazy's Gold Pants**

'Final stitch,' Lyraa furrowed her brow and completed the complex cross-stitch pattern. 'And that's that!' Lily clapped her hands jubilantly.

'I don't think much of it,' Moaning Myrtle sniffed, looking at it critically.

'It isn't being made for you!' Lily said shortly.

'Yes, well who has ever cared for me? When I was alive, no one bothered dressing up for me. And now that I'm.. I'm not.. bw-aah haa,' Myrtle swan-dived into the toilet and lurked inside, gurgling darkly.

'That didn't even make sense,' Lyraa muttered unsympathetically.

The girls had used Moaning Myrtle's permanently out-of-order bathroom to brew the leprechaun gold and dye and then stitch a pair of pants. It was the day before Halloween and all their preparations were to end today. 'So we hand over the pants to Black and then hope he figures out an ingenious way to get James to wear it. I can see so many holes in this plan of yours.' Lyraa grumbled. Lily was saved the trouble of replying by a loud bang. Someone had entered the bathroom. Lily and Lyraa exchanged panicked glances. Myrtle emerged from her sulking-spot and peeked out at the intruder, 'You're a boy!' she objected petulantly.

'Darling, don't frown so! I've had a really bad day and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. So? Smile for me?'

Lyraa rolled her eyes, 'Get in here, you flirt!' she bellowed.

'Ah,' Sirius peeked into their cubicle, 'Knew it had to be your dulcet tones. Show off your handiwork, now.'

Lyraa displayed the gold pants with a flourish, expecting.. well not high commendation and acclaim, but a little respect at the least.

Sirius tittered. 'James would never wear them,' he said finally.

'That's why you're here,' Lily testily, crossing her arms.

'Anything for the ladies,' Sirius sighed heavily and extended his hand, 'Hand me the garish object.'

He examined the pants and pronounced his verdict, 'Charm them to look like ordinary school pants. The substance would still be the same, we'd only be altering the appearance. It's a simple charm, just visualize how you want them to look and say _mutare_, all of us go at three. One.. two and go.'

Lyraa looked sadly at the perfectly ordinary pants and sighed, 'And there goes my chance to see James Potter look like Randy McSleazy.'

'Baby, I'd give my liver for a chance to be your Randy McSleazy,' Sirius said lewdly.

Lily gagged. Lyraa retched.

**~•~**

'Mind if I sit here?' Lyraa enquired of Alice. She'd wandered over to the Gryffindor table because she couldn't stand to sit at the Slytherin table, not knowing what was happening at Lily's end. Alice grinned and moved up to make space for her.

'I need to go to the loo!' Lyraa groaned urgently, to no one in particular, 'And I cannot believe you talked me into this, Evans. I DO NOT want to look at Potter's knickers! Have you even considered a situation where he's decided to go commando for the day?' Lyraa glared at her when Lily snickered at Lyraa's nerves. 'Ah, I hadn't considered that,' Lily didn't sound even a little remorseful, 'We'll all just keep our eyes tightly shut.'

'Lily, are you sure you haven't had a couple?' Alice looked incredulous.

'Hello!' Sirius seated himself opposite the girls. 'Someone looks ill! Having second thoughts?' he grinned at Lyraa who muttered an inaudible expletive.

'Got the Nifflers?' Dorcas elbowed Lily.

'Lyraa?' Lily asked.

'Three in a box at my feet.'

'And now for the interesting part, I hid all of Jamsie's boxers except the ones with little hearts on 'em,' Sirius sniggered. The girls giggled.

'Yayy! Almost makes up for the McSleazy disappointment,' Lyraa smiled.

'There he is now, on the stairs, let the Nifflers go!' Sirius kicked Lyraa underneath the table. Lyraa took a deep breath and opened the box.

And a sudden hush fell over their side of the table as the Nifflers, visible only to those who knew of their presence, bounded head-on in James' direction.

Heads turned as other students noticed the small, scuffling creatures. Fingers pointed, voices whispered, Lyraa groaned.

James noticed them hurtling toward him like a couple of Bludgers. He looked only faintly curious at first. Then, he looked puzzled as he tried to reconcile the anomalous behaviour of the Nifflers. Why were they running at him? There was definitely nothing of the precious metal about him!

And then, his mouth just hung open as the Nifflers pounced on him and scrabbled mercilessly at his pants. _His pants?! What was it about them that had got the Nifflers' panties in a bunch? A prank,_ he realised, surprised. And before he could get his wand out of his pants (which were being rapidly shredded), but too late! He was ditched unceremoniously by the satiated Nifflers who'd appeared to have had their fill of Potter Pants.

Now Lily would see him in his heart-covered knickers and there went any chance of respect or adoration he was hoping to get from her. Obviously, it was Sirius who'd hidden his other knickers so he had some part to play in the prank. _Well, he'd pay,_ James thought irritably. All he could do now was project a calm and collected front, despite being in his worst pair of underwear. He pirouetted oh his heal, waggled his bottom and blew kisses at the hooting students. Whatever else he might be, James Potter definitely knew how to take a joke.

When he turned around, McGonagall was looming over him, his lips a thin line. 'Well, hello Professor,' he tugged at his collar.

'As reckless and foolish as you usually are, Mr Potter, I doubt you would display your extremely colourful underwear before the Great Hall of your own accord. Do you, by any chance know who is responsible for this very imprudent _prank_?_' _she spat the last word out.

'And that's my cue,' Sirius said, standing up lithely, 'Professor! Here! I'm guilty!'

'But you can't do that!' Lyraa exclaimed. 'It was our idea!' Lily added indignantly.

'I could never let the reputations of such fine ladies be sullied,' Sirius said winningly and turned around to face the wrath of McGonagall.

'_Confundo,' _he pointed his wand at Lily and Lyraa when they opened their mouths in protest. McGonagall swept to their side of the table.

'My office, after the feast,' she frowned at Sirius before returning to the Teachers' Table.

Sirius greeted James as he joined them at the table, 'Nice undies, Prongs.'

'Not too mediocre a prank, Padfoot, I have to say,' James conceded, 'Even if it wasn't in very good taste. What would the ladies have thought?!' he chided him, an expression of mock-outrage plastered on his face.

'It was,' Lily broke in haughtily, 'the _ladies _who orchestrated and executed this episode, start to finish. Sexist much, eh Potter?'

'Yeah, because the _lady_ beside me,' Lyraa gestured to Lily, struggling to keep the mirth out of her voice, 'was absolutely dying to get you out of your pants.'

Lily goggled at her open-mouthed as Lyraa high-fived a grinning Sirius.


	15. Elbow Grease

**15. Elbow Grease**

Sirius grunted as he moved on to the next trophy, shield, whatever. It was nearing midnight and he still wasn't done with his penance. McGonagall's idea of detention had been handing him over to Argus Filch as his deputy for a day. On a sunny Sunday. By any standards a rare, priceless day. He had to hand it to her, she certainly knew how to punish people.

'Black?' a low voice assailed him. He peeked around a shelf and caught sight of Lyraa. 'What on EARTH are you wearing?!' he said, sounding exasperated.

'What?' Lyraa frowned defensively.

'Orange shirt and fluorescent green boxers? Really? Are you trying to imitate a traffic light?'

'First, they're not boxers. Second, they're not fluorescent… Ah, why bother! Need some help?'

'I'd love some, but what are you doing here at this time of night?'

'It's a hobby of mine,' Lyraa said, weaving between the numerous glass shelves in the trophy room, 'to explore the school at night.'

'That's curious. How is it that we've never happened to meet? I do a fair amount of night-time wandering myself.'

Lyraa shrugged, 'Never you mind. Ooh, elbow grease,' she wrinkled her nose when she saw that Sirius was using only a tin of polish and a brush. 'Quite,' Sirius agreed, and tossed the brush at her. Lyraa sighed deeply and started cleaning.

Sirius collapsed into a chair nearby and watched Lyraa clean away. _What a curious specimen, _he thought for the umpteenth time. 'Can I ask you something?' he ventured. 'Ask away,' Lyraa responded without turning around.

Sirius straightened up, 'You are,' he said slowly, 'a good person.' Lyraa turned around, her head cocked to one side, as if just registering him, 'Thank you,' she said, smiling briefly and waited for him to continue. 'And from what I've heard,' he said hesitantly, 'your parents aren't quite.' Lyraa's eyebrows beetled in sudden confusion. 'I didn't mean to offend you!' Sirius explained hastily, 'It's just that.. well, you know what people say about the Sylvains. Pure-blood, great family and all that? Well, you're nothing like that, and I just wondered.' He hoped he hadn't angered Lyraa.

'You're nothing like your family either. You ran away from your house. I didn't. That's all there is to explain, really,' Lyraa shrugged. She didn't seem angry despite her succinct answer.

Sirius decided to hazard another question, 'How is it that you're in Slytherin? As I might've mentioned before, you aren't a bad person.'

'Oh, come!' Lyraa smiled cheekily at him, 'Not all Slytherins turn out rotten. Take Merlin, for example.' Sirius smiled at the memory of their second conversation. 'And my mother suggested to me that it was in my best interests to be sorted into Slytherin, or I'd be disowned, so I begged the Sorting Hat to put me in Slytherin. Because, you know, my mother would _really _have disowned me,' Lyraa made a face, imitating her mother's tinkling laugh as she delivered the frosty piece of advice. Sirius let out a long, low whistle, 'Some woman, your mother!'

Lyraa shook her head in agreement, grinning, 'She's a strange woman, my mother. I've never quite figured her out.'

'I suppose she looks as stunning as you?' Sirius couldn't resist appending a compliment.

'Much more so, Black,' Lyraa's eyes widened in reverence. 'Unlikely,' Sirius flashed his white teeth at her. In the dark, the sight was almost blinding.

The memory of the conversation she'd had with Regulus Black interjected into her flurried thoughts, and she remembered why she'd really come here. 'Black?' she called softly.

'Hmm?'

'About Regulus..' she said and heard a movement behind her as Sirius got up from his chair, 'Well, I talked to him the other day because he'd been hanging around with Mulciber and Rosier a little too much. And.. he seems pretty sure that following Voldemort is the way to go.'

Sirius said nothing for a long time. When he spoke, his voice was just a little tight, 'I really shouldn't be surprised. He always did eat out of my mother's hand.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Not an issue, really,' he waved his hand.

'Sylvain?' a low voice at the door asked.

Lyraa turned quickly, 'Come in!' Sirius looked merely curious at first, then baffled as he saw Regulus Black enter the room, and then livid when he saw the faintly sheepish look on Lyraa's face. She looked between the two of them, both surprised at the other's presence and left the room quickly, to wait outside.

**~•~**

Regulus broke the tense silence first, 'I didn't know you were going to be here.'

'I didn't think you'd turn up, either,' Sirius' voice was devoid of any emotion.

'I think Lyraa thought you might succeed in convincing me not to pick the wrong side. She herself did a pretty bad job.'

Sirius wondered how to answer. 'You have, I trust, the judgement to understand that the "side" you're picking is the wrong one. Voldemort is a bigoted person.. creature. He's ruthless and he'd turn on his own followers as soon as the Muggles he's set out to annihilate, if it was to his advantage. You know that, don't you? I don't see what else I can add to it. You are of course free to make your own choice.. but..'

'The Dark Lord,' Regulus hissed, 'is not to be spoken of in that manner. It is only right that the use of Magic be restricted only to the purest of wizards. We must be cleansed of the Mudblood stain. It is a cause I am willing to die for,' he finished calmly.

'That's that then,' Sirius said tersely. The brothers nodded to each other and Regulus left. Sirius took a moment to comport himself. Bracing his arms on the chair's, he dropped his head and breathed deeply. Now for that blasted Sylvain.

**~•~**

She was waiting behind a broad beam in the corridor outside. Sirius stalked over to her, anger lengthening his strides, clouding his expression. 'What,' he snarled, grabbing her wrist and swinging her to face him, 'was your intention in bringing my _baby brother _there?' he spat.

'Ow! Sirius, I only.. I thought he might listen to you,' Lyraa's voice was small, her eyes wary as she looked at the irate Sirius. _Laugh at me, laugh it off, this anger I cannot stand, _she thought, his eyes, dark with fury, rendering her suddenly, irrationally afraid.

'I have,' Sirius' voice was low, but Lyraa could sense him trying to control his anger, 'turned my back on my family. I intended never to speak to any of them again. True, I worried about my brother but who gave you the right to go around arranging midnight family get-togethers?'

His wand was levelled at her chest. Lyraa felt suddenly afraid. She had never known Sirius to get this angry. She doubted he ever had.

'I'm sorry, Sirius,' she whispered, her eyes on his wand. 'I meant no harm, I'm sorry if it angered you,' her throat felt tight, stuffed with crushed glass. She willed her voice not to break, 'Please, I'm sorry.'

Sirius dropped her hand and lowered his wand. Lyraa inhaled sharply and rubbed her wrist. He walked away, back to the Common Room, feeling betrayed, ignoring Lyraa's appeals to him to come back.


	16. The Best-Laid Plans

**A/N: Please, please review! And I'm not going to move on to the next chapter until I have at least 4 reviews for this chapter (frowns). Kidding! :P Nonetheless, do review :) And to those who've already reviewed, thank you _so very much,_ keep at it :)  
The reference to Lord Ickenham's Method is from one of the amazing Wodehouse's amazing books. Give them a shot if you want to read the best humour in the world.**

**16. The Best-Laid Plans**

'Aaagh!'

Peter looked curiously at the first year who'd cried out. 'It was nothing,' the boy mumbled, his face red. He pointed to the spectacled owl outside the window, rapping sharply, 'The owl, it was a bit of a shock.'

It has to be admitted that spectacled owls are a bit of a shock to look at, first time. And Nefertiti looked furious at being kept waiting so long.

'Well, let it in, it has a letter,' Peter said brusquely.

Nefertiti sailed across the length of the common room and landed before a surprised Sirius, who was sprawled on the floor with the other sixth years.

'Why would anyone want to owl me?' he wondered aloud. 'That's Lyraa's owl,' Mary told him, looking a little amused. 'In that case, I'm not taking the message,' he said, tetchily.

'Thought you'd say that!' the owl said. _Wait, the owl?!_ 'The owl talked,' Peter yelped. The puzzled sixth years turned their attentions to the owl.

'It wasn't the owl, it was the envelope,' Sirius said, intrigued. He picked up the envelope from the Nefertiti who flapped her wings and soared away through the window.

As soon as the letter was in Sirius' hands, it began speaking in Lyraa's voice. _Statutory warning: if you attempt to tear, burn or throw away this letter, it will screech out its contents. If you decide to take what you consider the safe route and not open it at all, you'll have a nastier surprise in two hours._

'But that's coercion!' Sirius exclaimed, astounded at the simplicity of the threat. 'Go on, open it,' Frank goaded him on. 'Now really, I don't want to hear anything she says,' Sirius huffed.

'Come on, mate. You stopped being annoyed with her ever so long ago. Give the poor girl a chance!' Remus remonstrated.

'Besides, she drives you crazy! And you know you'd like to read the letter and make up with her. We all know it,' Peter sniggered.

'Or try to burn it, Padfoot. I think we'd all like to know what she's written,' James grinned. That decided Sirius.

He slit the envelope open and folded out the sheet of parchment. Lyraa's unbroken, curving script filled the page.

"_Sirius Black,_

_Let me first congratulate you on your very sound judgement. If you had gone ahead and ignored my statutory warning and decided not to read this after all, the letter would have commenced crooning Celestina Warbeck and wouldn't have stopped for the next one week._

_So, I reiterate, very sound judgement._

_And I know that resorting to blackmail and threats is quite inappropriate, this being a letter of apology, but really! You've left me no choice. Dodging me in the corridors, ignoring my unworthy existence. Escapism. And I thought Gryffindors were chivalrous. So much for my firm faith in the Sorting Hat's song. I mean, which chivalrous gent refuses to acknowledge a girl's heartfelt apology? You, my dear fellow, have no business completely discounting my every attempt to apologise in person. And so I was driven to a mere letter. Oh, the shame!_

_In any case, you're reading this now, so again, Black, I am so terribly sorry for my well-intentioned but (I realise now) ill-judged actions. I appreciate the untold embarrassment the incident caused you, but I will have you know, that I respect you all the more for the fact that you spoke to Regulus. There is never any shame in being the bigger person._

_And if it's any consolation, I paid for your humiliation by sacrificing my pride and chasing after a boy for ages just to apologise. Believe me, I _don't_ do that._

_And finally, I know (don't ask me how, I just DO) that you aren't angry with me anymore, so please acknowledge this letter and my existence with, at the very least, a brisk nod. Oh, gotta go.. Mulciber's asking me about Slughorn's Christmas dance. I hear you've been invited too? Perhaps, I'll see you there!_

_Lyraa Sylvain _"

The sixth years watched Sirius' eyebrows defy the law of gravity as they soared up into his hair. 'What a vixen she is! I'm literally flabbergasted!' he said, and looked it. Lily snatched the letter and the rest of them hovered over it as they finished reading it.

'Mate, she's got you hard and fast,' James laughed uproariously. The others joined in. Sirius just stared unseeingly.

'But she can't go with Mulciber!' he croaked.

'Go ask her out, then,' Mary said, her grin reaching her ears.

'But I don't understand!' Sirius looked bewildered, 'This is _Mulciber_ we're talking about! He's vile!'

'Oh, she detests him alright,' Lily clarified, 'but she can stand him nonetheless. They're both Prefects, and she has to.'

Sirius looked even more lost, 'How can you detest someone _and _stand them at the same time?'

'Women, buddy,' James agreed sympathetically.

Lily tutted, 'It's the exact opposite in your case. Lyraa absolutely adores you, but she can't tolerate you.'

'You'd know all about that, you would,' James grinned at her. Lily scowled.

'Wait, she _does_?' Sirius said, his face lighting up, 'What makes you think so?' Lily exchanged a knowing glance with Mary and Alice. _Boys,_ the look said. 'So I should maybe go ask her out? I do have a moral duty to stop the lady from going to a dance with a prick like Mulciber. Especially when, you know,' he motioned to himself modestly, 'I wouldn't mind taking her out.'

'Absolutely not!' James scoffed. The girls looked surprised at his sudden outburst.

'What you need Padfoot,' James swung his arm around Sirius' shoulder, 'is a subtler approach. With girls like Lyraa, you need to use the Ickenham Method of wooing, set the mood first, ' he said, motioning with his hands, 'Then go grab her and snog her brains out. You could add some polite violence and sex while you're at it, but I wouldn't recommend it,' he finished, smiling sagaciously. The girls looked scandalised. Remus exploded with mirth, 'I knew that was coming! Prongs is going to lay out one of his Get The Girl Plans.' Lily looked sceptical, 'Why hasn't it worked for him then?'

Remus laughed it off, 'You never know Lily, there's still time for you guys. Furthermore, Alice, you might want to ask Frank if he did or did not follow one of James' Get The Girl Plans to ask you out.' Alice looked incredulously at Frank, who chuckled, 'Guilty!'


	17. The Ickenham Method

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, and don't stop doing it. Couldn't resist putting up this chapter though I was one review short :P Anyway, read, review :)**

**17. The Ickenham Method**

The next day, Lyraa walked into Double Potions, keeping a careful eye out for the Marauders. She'd have liked to see Black's face as he read her carefully composed letter, but you couldn't have everything. She threw herself into a seat and dumped her Potions supplies into her cauldron, waiting for Professor Slughorn to arrive.

The Gryffindor sixth years were huddled on the other side of the class, and seemed terribly interested in something James was saying. Perhaps her letter had had some effect after all.

'Well, it's got to be a jinx that won't ruin her looks,' James said matter-of-factly, 'Or you wouldn't want to kiss her, and that is exactly what we don't want.'

'James, you are an arse of the first degree!' Lily cried, 'Sirius doesn't like Lyraa only because she's hot! Do you?' she turned to him, her eyes narrowing.

'It's only a contributing factor,' Sirius agreed.

James tsk-tsked, 'Nonetheless, we want Padfoot's first kiss to be a memorable one. Which it's not going to be if you use something like a Stinging Jinx.'

'I think you should just go ask her out properly,' Remus interjected, 'She looks like she likes a gentleman.'

'Okay, Moony, butt out. This is a case I'm personally interested and Padfoot's following _only_ my advice. So here's what you do,' James shoved his face in front of Sirius', 'you curse her, she curses you back, you both get detention. The rest I leave to you.' He winked.

Sirius sighed heavily, 'Doubtless, you all think my case with Lyraa would be crippled if I didn't take your counsel, but trust me, _her _I can manage! All you have to do is get us a detention together. Ideas? Which won't seriously injure the lady's wonderful looks?'

'You can just go ask her out now,' Lily pointed out.

Sighing heavily, Sirius began to enlighten her, 'Look hon, no guy just goes to a chick and says "Hey I'm sorry, I was wrong, will you go out with me?" It's an insult to my alpha male instinct.' He looked at the boys for support and was rewarded by their solemn nods.

'Unbelievable!' Lily threw up her hands, looking incredulous.

Professor Slughorn had entered the classroom by then and had begun the class. Sirius, who had by then formed a plan-of-action, took careful aim at a jar of Puffer fish eyes on a shelf above him, '_Displodo.'_

The jar burst over Slughorn's head and a wave of laughter arose from the watching students. No one knew who'd cast the spell, but they were smart enough to infer. Slughorn was busy trying to clean himself up, looking just short of apoplectic when Sirius sprinted over to Lyraa's bench and switched wands with her. She was looking flummoxed about the origin of the spell and it wasn't too difficult to tug the wand out of her hand. She stared at Sirius' curious actions, confused.

'Who was responsible for this?!' Slughorn roared.

'Us!' Sirius answered loudly.

'Us?!' Lyraa glared at him.

'Ms Sylvain, you? You're a Prefect!' he said reproachfully.

'It wasn't me though!'

'_Prior Incantato,_' Slughorn pointed his wand at the one in Lyraa's hand. A dim image of the jar bursting hovered over the tip of the wand. Slughorn looked almost smug, 'Mr Black, you admit to casting the spell too?'

'Yessir,' Sirius said cheerfully.

'Detention for you, Mr. Black, for your cheek. And you, Ms Sylvain. After dinner tonight, with Hagrid. I recall him asking for a few students. Is that understood?'

'Crystal clear, Professor', said Sirius in his arrogantly cheerful way.

**~•~**

After dinner, Lyraa made her way to the Entrance Hall where she found Sirius already waiting. When he saw her, he smiled and offered his arm. Lyraa raised her eyebrows but took his arm anyway, secretly rejoicing that he wasn't cross with her anymore and they made their way to Hagrid's looking as funny a couple as there ever was.

'Abou' time. All right, you two?' Hagrid's booming voice reached them. Lyraa let go of Sirius' arm like he'd caught the plague. 'Look there, that's abada blood. They're unicorns, o' a sor', small creatures with two horns. There's one in there tha's been hurt badly by summat. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing first. Keep ter the path, we'll go two ways, send up green sparks if yeh find it and red sparks if you get in trouble an' we'll come an' find yeh. A'right, let's go.'

'Alright, look for abada blood, shouldn't be too hard, there's a moon tonight', murmured Lyraa holding her lighted wand tip aloft and gazing into the distance after Hagrid had taken one path.

'Go to Slughorn's dance with me', said Sirius abruptly.

'Huh?' said Lyraa nonplussed.

'Come with me to the dance, Lyraa', he said more assertively by which time Lyraa had regained sufficient composure to say, 'I'll bet Potter dared you to take me out.'

'Absolutely not! I want you to go with _me_.'

Lyraa asked, arching an eyebrow, 'Does it take the threat of Mulciber asking me out to galvanise you into making a move?'

'Tchah, that point is irrelevant!' Sirius waved his hand as if swatting at an invisible fly, 'I'd really like you to go to the dance with me.'

'Convince me,' she said, turning away and continuing into the undergrowth.

Sirius looked at her retreating figure and felt a flash of irritation. He'd tried to do what Remus had said and ask her nicely. No result. Now for James' approach. The Ickenham Method.

He stumbled on behind her, tugged at the back of her grey sweater and pulled. She tumbled into his arms. He savoured for a moment, the look of panic that flitted over her elegant, angular visage, and then he got down to brass tacks.

He slipped an arm around her waist to support her and raised her into a standing position, but he didn't take his hands off.

He placed a hand below her chin and scrutinised the growing alarm in her eyes as he ran the pad of his thumb along her high cheekbone.

'Listening now, are we?' he taunted gently, his eyes dancing with laughter.

'I, darling,' he continued, before Lyraa could begin speaking, 'have saved your life once. I risked a fight with and sustained an injury from a werewolf to ensure that not a hair on your wonderfully luminous skin would be hurt.' Lyraa blushed deeply before shaking herself awake. Sirius' voice had taken on a pleasant, deeper tone and his words intoxicated her. The dreamy smell of his cologne wasn't helping either. 'I also helped you prank my closest friend. Did you ever wonder why? Because it was _you _who was asking! And let me call your attention to that very enjoyable Hogsmeade visit we spent together. And granted, I said something quite stupid but I spent what.. a few months stalking you just so I could apologise. And don't tell me you've forgotten that day we rode Quickhoof? And if all that hasn't managed to convince you… there's just one ace-in-the-hole I have left.'

And with that, Sirius lowered his head and pressed his lips to Lyraa's.

Lyraa didn't stop him. She didn't want to. At first she stared at Sirius in shock but soon enough, his undiminished ardour wore down her paltry defences. The question marks in her eyes vanished as her eyelids fluttered down.

Her arms, which had been crushed to his chest, immobile, snaked around his reassuringly warm torso, as if of their own accord, one scrabbling at the back of his robes, pulling him closer, the other cupping his neck and then getting all tangled up in his soft, black hair.

When, after aeons perhaps, in which time meteors had burned up the earth's surface, ice had encased dormant life and then the earth was born again, Sirius pulled away gently, his smile heartbreakingly happy, Lyraa said breathlessly, 'Yes! I'll go to the dance with you!'

Hagrid just then came into the clearing, crashing through the undergrowth, 'Wha's matter? Who sent up red sparks?'

'It was Black! He sneaked up behind me and grabbed me', said Lyraa with a straight face.

'Sorry, Hagrid', returned Sirius and when calm was restored Lyraa and Sirius went on to find the injured abada and helped Hagrid restore the bleeding creature in perfect silence.

At around 11, as the students were walking back to the castle, Sirius leaned over and grinned devilishly at Lyraa, 'And make sure you don't come to the dance in boxers and a fluorescent shirt.' She punched him.


	18. The Slug Club's Christmas Dance

**A/N: Thank you reviewers, favouriters, followers! This is just a filler chapter, nothing much in here; but review, tell me what you think :)**

**18. The Slug Club's Christmas Dance**

'Hello!' Sirius greeted Lyraa in the library. 'Hello yourself,' she grinned at him, 'I thought you usually steered clear of the library?'

'Ah, yes, but who ever knew me to steer clear of my girlfriend,' he smiled impishly. Lyraa felt her cheeks colour. 'Shut up! It's only a date,' she said sagely, speaking more to herself than Sirius.

Sirius meanwhile, examined Lyraa's hair, wound into a careless bun and tutted, 'You know, you'll have to do something about your hair.'

Lyraa started, a little offended, 'Boys aren't supposed to tell girls how to do their hair,' she complained.

'Speaking of which, shouldn't you be in your boudoir, doing yourself up or whatever it is girls like doing?'

Lyraa glared down her nose at Sirius, 'What, love, would you recommend in order to improve my appearance? Should I perhaps, colour my hair?' she asked, adopting a mock-concerned tone.

Sirius looked faintly amused as he answered her, 'No, your hair's an awesome colour.'

'Perhaps, I should change the colour of my eyes?'

'Gawd, no!'

'Curl my hair?'

'Nah.'

'Straighten it, then?'

'Alright! Don't do anything to yourself, you look staggering anyway.'

'That's what I like to hear,' Lyraa looked smug, 'Besides, if I did try to improve my appearance, you couldn't handle it.'

'Now, that's unwarranted! You couldn't handle it either, if I dressed up! You look sceptical?'

Lyraa beamed.

'Now that's called being sarcastic! Okay, you're on, let's see who turns more eyes at the dance, you or me.'

'Deal.'

**~•~**

An hour before Slughorn's dance, as Sirius watched James trying earnestly to convince Lily to take him to the dance with her, Sirius smiled to himself. _Dress to kill, Sirius_, he had thought to himself and so he had done. He'd dressed with as much care as he would to a black-tie event and the effect was astounding. Dressed suavely in a black dinner jacket and an evening waistcoat with a white dress shirt and a wing collar and a black bow-tie _and_ a white pocket square, he ran his hand through his elegantly falling hair and left through the portrait hole after giving James a thumbs up for good luck with Lily.

At the top of the staircase leading to the dungeons, Sirius found Lyraa waiting. She turned when she saw he'd come and Sirius quickened his pace. _Wow_, he thought, _I'm not sure I can handle _that.

Lyraa was dressed in a Givenchy cocktail dress in navy blue and green silk taffeta and an avant-garde ruffle collar worn down. An ultra-low plunge revealed her back until the nipped waist with a full skirt that fell to her knees. She'd let her black hair fall softly down her shoulders unornamented, and she'd outlined her eyes in kohl. _She looks like a princess on the shore of the Lake of Dreams; her opalescent eyes betray her anxiety for her prince at war_, thought Sirius. _Merlin's beard, I'm a poet_, he thought next.

Sirius reached Lyraa, knelt before her and pressed his lips to the hand that was offered to him. He stood up then and smiled crookedly at her, 'You look stunning. I'm sorry I ever betted on me looking better than you.'

_Adorable_, she thought. 'Well, I think you look pretty dashed handsome too!'

It was funny how, with every passing minute Sirius Black's features were growing more tolerable, and what was perhaps worse, pleasing. 'Shall we go then?' he asked and took Lyraa's arm.

They entered Slughorn's office and Sirius wrinkled his nose at the decorations, 'Very _art nouveau._' Lyraa snorted, 'Clearly the classical embellishments don't appeal to you. I suppose you're more into the New York style of things? Neon lights, cabaret dancers, the works?'

Sirius grinned wolfishly, 'What can I say? I'm a sucker for debauchery.'

The dance didn't seem to have begun and the gramophone was still playing some boring piped music.

'Ms Sylvain, Mr Black, over here,' Professor Slughorn beckoned to them, 'Fashionably late eh?' he rebuked gently and proceeded to introduce them to the Holyhead Harpies' Beater.

'Lyraa Sylvain and Sirius Black, both Quidditch players. Very old families, too. Lyraa's mother works as the Chief Editor for the Societal column for the Prophet, Mrs Madhavi Sylvain? And of course, you know the Blacks.' The Beater nodded in recognition and moved on as someone else hailed her.

'Ms Sylvain? Who's that with you?' an interested voice asked and Slughorn turned to greet Rita Skeeter. Sirius heard Lyraa breathe in sharply and glanced quickly at her. 'She knows my mother,' Lyraa whispered in an undertone, 'And you're someone my mother would recognise as a blood-traitor.' Sirius laughed his short, barking laugh.

'Sirius Black?' Rita asked intently when Slughorn had introduced them. 'Young love, I take it?' she laughed. 'No,' Lyraa cut her off quickly, 'We came as friends.'

'Oh, no worries,' Rita leaned in, her voice a conspirational whisper, 'Your mother won't know.'

'Uh, thanks,' Lyraa stammered, caught on the wrong foot.

Sirius took her arm again and pulled her along to a covered alcove and dragged the drapery across. 'That went off badly,' he said sympathetically, 'Will the Skeeter woman keep her word?'

'What do I know?' Lyraa looked distressed, 'She loves stirring up trouble. You ought to know, you've read her articles!'

'A drink? To calm _mademoiselle_?' Sirius produced a bottle of Firewhisky from behind his back with a flourish.

'You're underage!' Lyraa protested but she accepted the bottle gratefully nonetheless, and took a hearty swig.

Lyraa grimaced at the fiery taste of the drink and settled down inside the alcove. 'So you're just going to hideout here for the rest of the evening?' Sirius sounded piqued.

'I'll emerge when the dancing begins. I hate Slughorn's introductions.'

'Great,' Sirius said resignedly, 'What a wonderful time we can spend hidden away in some random corner.'

Lyraa looked out at him from under her lashes. 'We could..' she grinned at him. 'You're a brazen flirt, you are,' Sirius laughed and sat down opposite her and held his hand out for the bottle.

'And Sylvain?'

Lyraa looked at Sirius questioningly.

'You know that, uh.. incident with Regulus..' Lyraa felt the heat rising in her cheeks but she waited for Sirius to complete. 'Thanks for trying. And I'm sorry I reacted so..'

'Explosively?' Lyraa suggested. 'Yes, that,' Sirius looked at her quickly, a hangdog expression on his face.

'It's just that.. Well, I thought I hated my family and all that, but it's still, a touchy subject with me.'

'I know the feeling,' Lyraa pointed the bottle in his direction, as if toasting him, 'I don't really hate my dad though. He's just a little hen-pecked.' Lyraa giggled.

'You're looking tipsy. You have absolutely no capacity for alcohol,' Sirius snatched the bottle away from a forlorn Lyraa. 'Come and dance, Sylvain,' he laughed and stood up, holding out his hand to her.

At the very moment they stepped out to join the rest of the party, Regulus happened to pass by and threw the two of them a look of contempt. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius' expression harden and pressed his hand. He relaxed and smiled at her, 'I'm assuming your mother's already drilled ballroom dancing into your head. Let's show them how it's done. May I?' he asked his arm extended, to hold her. Lyraa grinned, 'You didn't say a nice, polite "May I" in the Forbidden Forest.'

'I'll take that to mean a yes.' He placed a hand on her waist and drew her closer as the music swelled.

Sirius was a good dancer, Lyraa was a practiced one. The phrase 'burning the dance floor' would be an understatement.

Slughorn was all praise, 'Mr Black, Ms Sylvain, you make the rest of us feel arthritic!'

'Just out of curiosity, are you half-Indian? Because you look like one,' Sirius asked as he twirled her.

'My mother's Indian royalty,' she trilled, pirouetting.

'Really? That explains why you look like a princess yourself,' whispered Sirius engagingly as he spun and caught her.

Suddenly, Sirius was too close, his grey eyes too deep, his breath a little too distracting. 'You like doing that, don't you?' Lyraa furrowed her brows in disapproval as Sirius drew back, laughing at the excitement he'd seen in Lyraa's eyes.

'Tu es incorrigible!' Lyraa switched to French to express her annoyance.

'Half-French as well, are we? That explains the very Gallic expertise you display when it comes to kissing.'

'Honestly!' Lyraa shook her head at Sirius, but it was hard not to be pleased.

'Or have you had practise?'

'You're very discreet, Black,' Lyraa said, the sarcasm in her voice, evident.

'For the record, no, I haven't really dated anyone before you came along, but there was this Muggle boy I used to keep meeting in the library near my place,' Lyraa couldn't resist adding capriciously when she saw a satisfied little smile appear on Sirius' face.


	19. The Three-Walled Quadrilateral Room

** A/N: Thank you readers, reviewers, favouriters, followers! And Tigerlils, yeah, I've used the same text in another story of mine. And TheChipmunkGirl (I don't know why, but your penname doesn't get uploaded :/ ) you don't have to review 4 times ( xD ) but thank you for doing it! And Catheline, the dress is beautiful! Google 'givenchy vintage cocktail dress navy blue and green taffeta' and you should find it. I'm not usually a sucker for clothes, but this dress! Sigh! Anyway, moving on to the next chapter... **

** 19. The Three-Walled Quadrilateral Room**

Lyraa landed lightly, scowled at the celebrating Hufflepuffs and stalked off toward the changing rooms. Yet another humiliation on the Quidditch pitch. Hufflepuff had beat Slytherin 200-100. She continued sitting in the changing room, in her soaking-wet robes, waiting for her teammates to file out. It was unlike her to feel this strongly about a Quidditch result. Yes, she was furious with her captain and most of her teammates too but usually, she consoled herself with the idea that perhaps next year, the Captaincy would be hers. She wrung out her hair, feeling uncommonly miserable. The Slytherin team had left, but Lyraa waited for almost an hour, shrinking from the prospect of going back to her unfriendly common room and getting started on her homework. An angry tear slid down her cheek, rousing her from her resentful ruminating.

She stood up and strode out of the changing rooms. It had grown very dark in the time she'd lingered inside and the rain had petered out to a quiet drizzle. 'Sylvain? Have you been _crying_?' Sirius looked incredulous as he emerged from the shadows.

'No, I have not!' Lyraa replied with an injured sniff, 'What makes you think so? And what are you doing here?'

'I heard you bawling your head off, so I came to check on you.'

Lyraa looked at him suspiciously. Had she really been crying that loudly? _Unlikely_, she decided, _Black was just speculating_. 'Shut up,' she told him brusquely and set off toward the castle.

'Ooh, someone's feeling touchy.'

'Why are you following me?!'

'Why are you being so hostile?!'

Calming herself, Lyraa said slowly, 'I'm obviously not in the brightest of moods. So if you could just sod off and leave me with my own bitter thoughts for the night, I'd be much obliged. Besides, you can't follow me to my common room.'

'Can't I just,' Sirius said, sticking his hands in his pockets and turning up his nose.

'You can't.'

'What if I followed you till there and waited outside all night till you let me in?'

An incensed Lyraa gritted her teeth, 'If you do enter my common room, there'll be bloodshed, you realise that?'

'Bet everyone's sleeping.'

'But why in the whole wide wizarding world d'you want to enter my common room?!' Lyraa exclaimed, feeling that the discussion was getting too conjectural.

'I've already been to the Ravenclaw _and _Hufflepuff common rooms. I want to see the Slytherin common room as well, before leaving Hogwarts,' he admitted, smiling endearingly up at her. _Like a dog_, she thought suddenly. 'That's underhanded,' Lyraa complained, but a faint smile broke through her overcast expression.

Lyraa led the way down from the dungeon corridor and stopped, facing a stone wall. '_Gaunt_,' she said to the wall upon which, the wall transformed, revealing a passage. 'The passwords are usually names of pure-blood families,' Lyraa explained. The Slytherin common room was a dungeon-like room lit by lamps emitting green light and stone walls decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous medieval Slytherins. It had many low backed black and dark green leather sofas with skulls on the armrests. While exuding a distinctly grand atmosphere of power and quiet authority, Sirius thought it felt strangely cold and unwelcoming. He thanked his stars silently for the friendly and warm Gryffindor common room. The common room was empty, true to Sirius' guess but Lyraa looked apprehensive.

'Okay, I'm going to show you something no one in my house knows of. I can't risk anyone seeing you,' she said quickly to Sirius, who looked attentively at her. She led him to a corner of the chamber, beside the ornate fireplace to where a spear was embedded in the stone floor. To his horror, she grazed her thumb on its tip, leaving on it, a drop of vivid red. Before he could say anything though, a section of the floor opened out into an underground passage. Lyraa grinned at his astonishment as she led the way inside.

'I found this purely by accident,' she said, 'I tripped on the carpet and cut my finger on the spear. Turned out that was the way you open this place up. So obviously, I can't keep coming here unless I've got a very large stock of Blood-Replenishing Potions handy. _Lumos._' Sirius glanced around the bare room, wondering what it was that was so exceptional about it. Then he turned around and his jaw dropped as he stared disbelievingly at the fourth wall. It wasn't there. The bare room opened on one side into the Black Lake. It was like looking into very large aquarium. Just that there was no glass.

'Yes, that's exactly how I looked when I saw it,' Lyraa laughed, walking towards the wall of water and putting her hand through it to show Sirius, 'I call it The Three-Walled Quadrilateral Room. Our dormitories are under the lake, you might have heard. This is just a room without a wall. But some sort of charm prevents the water from flooding it. Sometimes I feed the Giant Squid from here. Also, it serves as a very effective hideout from my housemates when they're particularly annoyed with me.' She grimaced as she gestured to a pile of blankets and other odds and ends, 'So I've made something of a magpie's nest here. Butterbeer?' she offered, brandishing a bottle she'd just pulled out of a pile of her stuff.

'Thank you,' Sirius said weakly, 'Wow, Sylvain, this is mind-blowing!'

'I know right? Hang on, you can feed the Squid if you want now, I'll get him.' Sirius spluttered on his drink, 'I'm not sure I want to..'

'Oh, don't be a baby, you liked the Hippogriffs,' Lyraa pointed out as she unearthed from a corner of the room, a tin of sardines. She walked over to the water and stuck her hand through it, wiggling the sardine. From the depths of the lake, the Giant Squid emerged, its tentacles waving madly and accepted the sardine. 'Your go?' Lyraa smiled at Sirius, holding out the tin towards him.

'You are unbelievable, Sylvain,' Sirius grinned, overcoming his general astonishment and holding out a sardine to the Squid. 'Well, it was a complete accident like I said, finding the room. And the Squid's harmless,' she said modestly.

'I insist, Sylvain,' Sirius insisted, 'You are an unbelievable and fantastic young lady.'

'Oh, you big lug, you,' Lyraa waved him away, both of them laughing.

'I have crumpets here too, Black. And I can build a fire,' Lyraa said after the Squid had sunk back down to the depths. Unbelievable, Sirius mouthed again, his eyes glittering.

'D'you remember, I once asked you if we were friends? Long back?' Sirius and Lyraa were wrapped in blankets, warming themselves by the light of a blue fire. Lyraa nodded. 'Would you call me your friend now?' Sirius asked her. 'You are getting unreasonably sentimental,' Lyraa said dryly, 'But in answer to your question, yep we're friends.'

'Are we a couple now?' Sirius pressed.

Lyraa looked swiftly at him, her lips beginning to form a small smile, 'You haven't asked me out properly as yet,' and when she saw that he was beginning to protest, she cut him off loudly, 'And putting the Ickenham Method into practice in the Forbidden Forest does NOT count! I hear it was James' idea?'

'Well, yes,' Sirius admitted, 'Thing is, I don't really know how to ask people out properly.'

Lyraa rolled her eyes, 'Can't help you there, boy.'

'Come, come, Lyraa!'

'Don't you "come, come" me! I'm enjoying this actually,' she said watching Sirius' gloomy countenance, snickering. After five minutes, during the course of which Sirius had continued looking imploringly at Lyraa, Lyraa gave in and turned around to face him. 'This,' she said, placing her cold hand on his chin and guiding his face towards hers, 'is how you ask someone out.' She brushed her lips along his jaw, 'Sirius Orion Black, will you go steady with me?'

Sirius had a sparkle in his eye as he brushed Lyraa's damp hair away from her forehead, 'And Lyraa Madhavi Sylvain, you already know my answer.'


	20. Mrs Sylvain's Reprimand II

**A/N: This is a really short chapter, for which I am sorry, but it takes some time to get back in the swing of things. I spent much of the last month writing the Indian Muggle equivalent of the NEWTs and that's why I simply couldn't get online. In any case, thank you all for reading. And tell me what you think too. Cheerio!  
**

**20. Mrs Sylvain's Reprimand II**

The train slowed to a stop at Platform 9 and 3 quarters and the chattering students began tripping out, exchanging addresses and invitations to visit. Sirius waited by the open door, ostensibly being gentleman enough to wait for the girls to alight. 'Ah, Lyraa,' Sirius accosted her as she heaved her trunk out onto the platform. 'I can see your mother there, so I'll make this quick, and by the way, she's beautiful, but that's probably beside the point.. so anyway, you wouldn't mind me writing to you over the summer, would you?'

Lyraa flashed him a quick smile and scrawled out her address on a scrap of parchment for him. She lifted her hand in farewell and pushed her trolley toward her waiting mother.

'I didn't think you'd be here, mother,' Lyraa asked, more than a little surprised that her elitist mother had decided to risk hobnobbing with the proletariat at the station. 'I merely needed to warn you,' her mother said, leaving Lyraa disconcerted. 'What?' she asked. 'You should really avoid talking in monosyllables,' was all her mother said. They reached their flamboyant Mustang and sat down in the back seat. 'Are you going to tell me now?' Lyraa ventured.

'I reasoned,' her mother began, 'that it would be prudent to speak to you before we reached home. We will be entertaining tonight.'

'So? The usual instructions? No slang, no Muggle-fancying, all that?' Lyraa asked, raising her eyebrows. That they would be entertaining guests and Lyraa therefore, had to be on her best behaviour was not something that she needed explicitly to be told. Her mother shot Lyraa a piercing glance, 'Perhaps, you shouldn't talk until I ask you for your opinion? If at all?'

**~•~**

A hubbub of voices rose from the floor below. The first guests had arrived. Lyraa dusted off her robes for the final time and decided to finally emerge from her room where she'd chosen to inter herself in to absorb her mother's at the very least, momentous news. She took a deep breath and entered the brightly lit dining room.

'Lyraa, isn't it?' a pale witch Lyraa had seen on Ministry posters of Most Wanted Witches and Wizards asked, cocking her head appraisingly. When Lyraa had nodded, not trusting herself to speak, the witch grasped her hand in a firm handshake, 'Bellatrix Lestrange.' _Something manic about her eyes, _Lyraa observed. She saw her mother nod approvingly at her out of the corner of the eye.

She shook hands and exchanged mindless pleasantries with more wanted Death Eaters, feeling only like she was in a rather humdrum dream. So this was it. Her mother had shed off her cloak of ambivalence regarding Voldemort. She'd decided to declare where her allegiances lay. In the process, she'd thrown her daughter into the crossfire that would ensue from her choice. She wondered vaguely if her mother had ever actually spoken to Voldemort. Lyraa had to admit she'd like to speak to the dreaded Dark Lord herself and ask him what lay behind his bigotry. _Then again, _Lyraa downed her punch reflectively, _I'd never live to tell the tale._

'Yes Lucius, I have considered You-Know-Who's ideology and I must say a life of Muggle-baiting and common criminality appeals to me much more than an ordinary Ministry career,' she told an eager sounding Lucius Malfoy as she walked away, leaving him to figure out whether she was being sarcastic or not.


	21. A Time For Misguided Gallantry

**21. A Time For Misguided Gallantry**

'So you don't mind? You don't mind that in your absence she's gone ahead and declared her allegiance to some homicidal bigot? That she's allowed them to use _your_ house and _your _resources to fuel their campaign?'

'Precisely. I don't mind,' Mr Sylvain replied calmly from behind his newspaper.

The Sylvains were at breakfast the morning after Mrs Sylvain's soiree and Lyraa was attempting to remonstrate with her father who had arrived home just that day. She wasn't making much headway.

'Father, she's done some crazy things. But this?'

'Enough, Lyraa,' Mr Sylvain quelled his angry daughter with a look. 'We have picked the winning side and that is what matters in the long run. There is a time for misguided gallantry, but this is not it.'

'Continue with your breakfast,' Mrs Sylvain cut in sanguinely.

**~•~**

'Your Hogwarts letter, miss,' Toddle entered the kitchen, where Lyraa had taken refuge from her mother's infuriating look of triumphant smugness.

'Thank you, Toddle. How is Dora today?'

Toddle's large ears drooped a little. 'Still unwell miss. Methinks she doesn't have much long.'

'Why you cannot mean that! She's probably only a little ill. I'll give you some potion for her later in the day. If it doesn't help, then Mungo's it is!'

Toddle's eyes pooled as he watched Lyraa slit open her letter. Lyraa shushed him, blushing as he gabbled his thanks.

'Blah blah, books.. blah blah, robes, ooh, dress robes! Whatever for?! And.. oh Merlin,' Lyraa stared at the small silver and green badge that had fallen out of the envelope. Toddle squealed in excitement, 'Oh miss! Quidditch Captaincy! Many congratulations miss!'

'Thank you Toddle! I should go tell my parents too, I think,' Lyraa was surprised at the sudden goodwill she felt for everyone around her. She made her way to the parlour, taking the stairs with jubilant strides.

And stopped short when she was confronted with a very strange scene. Lucius Malfoy, his sleek blond hair shining in the sunlight, with an expression of quiet satisfaction on his face. Dora, their old house-elf cringing against the wall opposite. Her mother, with a look of cold fury in every line of her face. 'What's happening?' The words clunked in the air like ice cubes in an empty glass. 'Only this, dear. The Dark Lord requires a house elf to render him a certain service. Lucius would like to take Dora back with him. Now see how unreasonable Dora's being about it.'

Dora was sobbing, snot running down her face. She looked more aged than Lyraa had ever seen her before. Her papery skin hung off her tiny frame and she was bowed down by age and illness.

Shock nearly rendering her incoherent, Lyraa finally spoke, 'You mad woman, she's so old! She's ill! And we all know what sort of service You-Know-Who wants performed; poor Dora wouldn't come back alive!'

'Lyraa!'

'You cannot take her! She's been with us so long.' Lyraa did not quite know what came over her then, but she pulled out her wand, poised to take on Lucius and her mother if needed.

'Well, well, Sylvain. You're going to risk taking on The Dark Lord's own spells with _Expelliarmus_ and _Stupefy_, are you?' Lucius drawled, confident in his superiority.

'Go Lucius,' Lyraa tried to keep her voice from trembling. 'Don't take Dora. Just please go.'

'Lyraa, stand down,' Mrs Sylvain said sharply. She pulled out her wand too, to face Lyraa.

'I am hardly ready to duel an underage witch,' Lucius said evenly.

'I'm not underage. And I am quite ready to take on a Death Eater, Malfoy.'

'But,' he continued, 'I am on a very tight schedule, so… _Crucio_.'

And then, Lyraa knew Pain, pain with a capital 'P', pain that had numerous forms, of fire, of knives twisting, of nails shredding her skin.

'And let that be a lesson to your daughter, Mrs Sylvain, that her loyalties may never waver again.'

The pain ceased abruptly. Lyraa watched through a lingering mist of pain as Lucius Malfoy seized Dora's hand and apparated.

**~•~**

'Did I not tell you this was no time for misguided gallantry?' Mr Sylvain's voice was sharp, but his eyes crinkled with concern. 'She deserved what she got,' Mrs Sylvain said harshly. 'Madhavi..' Mr Sylvain warned.

Mrs Sylvain quieted down.

'Lyraa, listen. You're grounded for the rest of the summer. You will send no letters. Against receiving them, I have nothing. Professor Dumbledore has intimated that he would like to speak to you before term begins. Congratulations about the Captaincy, incidentally.'

Lyraa closed the door of her bedroom after her parents left and glared out of the window, at the dark black night. She sighted no owls and wondered why no one had written. She hoped vaguely that Sirius would write. It would be a comfort to read something friendly, even if she couldn't write back.


	22. An Eventful First Day Back

**22. An Eventful First Day Back**

It had been more than a month since Lucius Malfoy had taken away Dora and she hadn't come back since. Lyraa had reached Hogwarts in a state of numb despondence; she couldn't get over the feeling that whatever had happened to Dora- and it was a forgone conclusion what had happened- was in some way her fault. _'Don't put a toe out of line, Lyraa darling, or it might just be Toddle next,'_ Lyraa heard her mother whispering into her ear again like she had at Platform Nine and Three Quarters and shuddered inwardly. She had glanced into her mother's black eyes and understood that she meant every word. A heavy weight settled into her stomach.

The dirty looks that a lot of the non-Slytherins had thrown her way hadn't particularly buoyed her spirits. They probably thought she was a Voldemort supporter now. _'The Dark Lord will be dining with us this Christmas. He seems interested in meeting you.'_ So Mr Sylvain had told her at dinner last night. Another heavy weight dropped. She shook her head absently to clear her head.

'Ms Sylvain, are you listening?' McGonagall's brusque voice interrupted Lyraa's train of thought.

'Yes, Professor.. you were talking about the Muggle exam.'

'As I was saying, and you will have to increase your concentration level if you plan to go through with this scholarship idea, you will work on a Muggle Sciences curriculum alongside your regular NEWT classes. You will sit an exam testing this subject before your NEWTs. You will be given the dates later. Your admission to Merlin and Circe will depend on the Muggle Exam scores as well as the NEWTs. Clear?'

'Understood, Professor,' Lyraa couldn't supress the heavy sigh that escaped her. All this and the Quidditch Captaincy as well. She could have used one of Madam Pomfrey's Calming Draughts right then.

'Ahem, Ms Sylvain?' Lyraa looked up quickly, McGonagall's voice had lost its customary snappishness. 'Don't let the workload get you down.' Simple advice, rendered unemotionally, but McGonagall's words had cheered her up a little. And Lyraa had a distinct feeling that McGonagall had wanted to say more.

**~•~**

The next morning saw the Slytherin Common Room all in a tizzy. David Dulcimer shooed away the excited younger kids milling about the notice board and read the scrap of parchment pinned to it that hadn't been there last night.

'Something up, David?' a coy voice asked. He turned to meet Lyraa's eye which had an almost manic glitter in it. 'You disbanded the Quidditch team?' he spluttered out. 'Try-outs this weekend,' Lyraa trilled happily, 'Although you're not obliged to take part, you're automatically on the team. I just wanted to get rid of the absolute imbeciles that Avery let on the team. And get some young blood on the team. You know these past few years Avery never let anyone below sixth year on the team? Bastard.'

'Ooh, you're in for some trouble, Sylvain! Wait till Crabbe and Goyle hear of this.' Dulcimer couldn't resist a chuckle.

'Speak of the devil,' Lyraa muttered as her former teammates swarmed menacingly around her. She drew out her wand, positioning it defensively. She wasn't about to forget Malfoy's lesson all too soon. 'My decision is final and irrevocable,' she chanted warily, 'If you want on the team again, try-outs are this weekend, Quidditch Pitch at 6 o' clock. If you're good enough, you're on the team.'

'We have to win the Cup this year, David,' Lyraa said fervently as they made their way out of the dungeons.

**~•~**

'You hold up there,' Sirius called out when he saw Lyraa in the corridor. He pulled her into an empty classroom. 'Out Peeves,' he shouted at the poltergeist who was scribbling obscenities on the blackboard.

'Hi!' Lyraa grinned. 'I didn't see you on the train, how were the holidays? And,' she huffed, 'so much for your promise of writing to me. I didn't even get an inch of old parchment from you.'

'Did it occur to you that maybe the reason you didn't see me on the train because I didn't want to see you and that the reason you got no letters was because I didn't want to write to you?'

His tone shocked Lyraa. That barely concealed rage, that glacial glare: she'd seen that only once before, during that episode where Lyraa had tried to get Sirius and Regulus to reconcile. At least then, she knew what she'd done wrong. Now? She was baffled.

'Why?' the word was choked out of her. Sirius took a deep breath before replying, 'I heard. About how your family's gone over to the dark side.'

'It wasn't me, Black. D'you think I'd ever go over to You-Know-Who's side? It was my _family_.'

'Why in blazes didn't you have the guts to.. to.. state your case? Why didn't you run away from there?'

'Ho!' Lyraa felt a great anger building in her chest, 'It's all so easy for brave, bold Black, isn't it? It's so easy to make the choices you have to, nay? Everything's either black or white and you always pick white, don't you? Run away if the options are against you? I should do what you did?'

Sirius' lip curled contemptuously, 'It is always black and white when you have the courage to make the right choice. You though, are a shameless sycophant. I did wonder why you were ever sorted into Slytherin. Now, I can't say that I'm surprised.'

'There is a time for misguided gallantry, Black,' her father's words echoed in Lyraa's mouth, her breath coming in gasps now, 'but it is not now.'

Feeling like she'd said enough and feeling a great weariness assail her, Lyraa turned quickly to leave the room, breaking into a run when her eyes began prickling with unshed tears.

'Mr Black, you're late,' tiny Professor Flitwick said disapprovingly as Sirius sauntered into Charms , 'So, strangely enough, is Ms Sylvain. Did you come across her on your way here, Mr Black?'

'No, Professor,' he replied easily.


	23. At The Quidditch Trials

**A/N: I apologise profusely about the time I'm taking to continue writing this story, thank you all for bearing with me. I just got admitted to law school (yayy!) and there's some stuff that I have just got to finish. Thank you for reading/reviewing, and please continue to do so :)**

**23. At The Quidditch Trials**

'I once gave my Muggle neighbour a teacup that bit off his nose,' the second year smirked. Lyraa gave Dulcimer an expressive look. 'This is a Quidditch trial, boy, not a Death Eater recruitment centre. Next!' she dismissed him quickly. 'That was the 11th one,' Dulcimer sniggered. 'I suppose it was stupid of me to expect a normal trial… Name?' she asked of a tiny second year girl with her hair in a long braid.

'All right, Diana. Up, up and away!' Dulcimer yelled.

Lyraa whistled quietly as the skinny girl executed a veritable ballet in the air. When Dulcimer chucked three golf balls at her to catch, she didn't miss a single one.

'Everyone, down please!' Lyraa beamed at the assembled kids, 'Thank you all for trying out, those whose names I call out must stay, the others can leave. Diana McAllister, Seeker; Cody Prince and Dexter Clive, Beaters; Ronald Abercrombie, Keeper; Rupert Smith, David and me, Chasers.'

Lyraa smiled inwardly at the obvious excitement on the selected players' faces. _This team might just make it to the Cup this year. _'Practice sessions begin next week. I don't care how much homework you have piled up, you will all attend.'

Through the corner of her eye, she sensed movement in the stands. A curious sense of déjà vu overcame her and she flicked her gaze upwards quickly. Sirius. _Black, _she reminded herself. Walking hand in hand with a certain golden-haired, blue-eyed chick. Marlene McKinnon. _Well, well, _she remarked in her head, but she felt a leaden weight settle into her stomach.

'So, yes… next week, team. Thank you. Good night.'

She exited the changing rooms last, hoping Dulcimer might've waited for her. She didn't think she could stand it if Black observed her walking back alone.

**~•~**

'Go on ahead, Marly. I'll catch you up,' Sirius told her. Marlene didn't look too impressed. Well, which girl would like it if her boyfriend chivvied her away in order to speak to an ex? She couldn't help but feel that Sirius had asked her out just to spite Lyraa. Nonetheless, when the hottest guy in school deigned to ask you out, you didn't just refuse. She crossed her arms and walked away.

Sirius wasn't too worried about Marlene. He'd make it up to her later. He loped across the lawn and fell into step beside a defiant-looking Lyraa. She turned away and began tramping back to the castle.

'You're looking unusually pale, darling,' Black remarked, undaunted. 'Don't tell me you've been crying yourself to sleep over me, every night?'

_This, when I've barely been sleeping at all, _a wry smile twisted her mouth. It was true, though. She stayed up in the Common Room working on her essays and trying to understand Muggle Chemistry by the light of two lonely candles. Sleep was an unaffordable luxury.

She heard Black whistle sharply, 'What's that you said? You haven't been sleeping at all? A testament to my charm, I should think.'

Lyraa berated herself silently for speaking aloud. She also considered thrashing Black within an inch of his life with her broom but her better elf asserted itself. 'What do you want?' she asked, feigning a laziness she did not feel.

'Oh, nothing much, Lyraa. I just thought I'd ask after you. How are you doing? You know, after the breakup and all that? I can see you're heartbroken… Not sleeping, eh? Pity. I'm all right. I asked McKinnon out the other day…' Lyraa's lips were pressed into a thin line, reminiscent of McGonagall. '…Ooh, now that's a delectable filly,' he continued.

He glanced covertly at Lyraa, gauging her reaction. He didn't really know why he was needling her so. He told himself that she deserved it for not having the courage to do what was right. What the real reason was, we can only conjecture. The one thing Sirius would never admit to, was that he possibly missed Lyraa and wanted to be near her, even at the cost of alienating her completely.

'So, the other day,' he pressed on, 'Marly said…' Lyraa had heard enough.

'_Mimble wimble_,' she said viciously, jabbing her wand in Sirius' direction, making him gag. His eyes widened in shock, but he retaliated quickly, by aiming a Jelly-Legs Jinx at Lyraa non-verbally. She collapsed onto her behind but continued trying to curse Sirius. So did he.

The upshot of this was that Madam Hooch, hearing the yells and noticing the flashing lights, appeared beside them as if from nowhere and put up a Shield Charm between them where their spells fizzled away harmlessly.

'Detention for you both, every week for the next two months,' she barked. Lyraa cried out softly, picturing her already long to-do list. Sirius nodded curtly to Madam Hooch and strode away_. Served the bloody Death Eater right,_ Sirius thought venomously.


	24. Chapter 24: A Notice

I apologise profusely about the time I'm taking to continue writing this story, thank you all for bearing with me. I don't know when exactly I'll continue writing this fic, I really want to finish it though. In any case, thank you for reading, and please continue to do so :)

If you want to read more ME, my blog address is this: "thepriestessofsilence" on Blogspot. Skip the parentheses. Cheerio!


End file.
